


By My Blade

by Katniss239



Series: Dragon Age Legacy [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Not Going To Spoil Anything, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, the story of my Gray Warden in Dragon Age Origins. Making a few changes here and there, but still following the overall plot of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Commander

As I opened my eyes to the ceiling, I smiled.

The flowing lava-which was safely beyond the walls-provided all the necessary light. What extra light the lava couldn't give, lyrium crystals provided. I sat up, stretching my arms over my head, and climbed out of bed. First, I went over to my trunk, and opened it up to reveal my grandmother's armor inside. Piece by piece, I took it out, sorting through the tangled mass of buckles and straps as I put it on.

I couldn't help looking at myself in the mirror for a long moment.

The rose and gold colored armor was elegantly carved, giving the appearance of both beauty and strength. I smiled wide, imagining my grandmother when she used to wear this armor. In it, I felt invincible. Next, I made my way over to the vanity. I pulled out my hairbrush, and after quite a bit of brushing, managed to get my long mahogany hair into some manner of order, and set about the elaborate braided hairstyle that my mother had taught me to do a long time ago.

It was as I was finishing that I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

The door opened, and in stepped my childhood friend Gorim Saelec. He was dressed in his traditional scale armor, His longsword and shield slung across his back, and his scarlet beard done in several small, intricate braids, with his long scarlet hair done in a simple half-braid. "Greetings, My Lady. You are dressed and ready. Excellent." He greeted me. I gave a small bow and replied. " _Atrast vala,_ Gorim."

"I couldn't find the armor's matching dagger, but I scrounged up a rather fancy longsword." He commented. "Do you wish to wear your shield to the nobles' feast?"

"Yes. Let them see me as a warrior." I replied.

"As opposed to the Paragon of Beauty?" He inquired humorously.

I chuckled and teased. "You, my friend, are ridiculous."

"One can't take all this marching about and speech-making too seriously." He chuckled. "Moving on to the business at hand; the king expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there's no rush. The noble family heads will spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances."

"What of my brothers?" I asked.

"Out and about." Gorim replied. "I saw them browsing the shops on my way here. As part of the celebration, permits have been auctioned off to members of the Merchant Caste who wish to sell their wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Proving Arena for young warriors to test their metal before tomorrow's battle. Rumor has it Harrowmont hopes you'll be swept off your feet if a well-placed young nobleman wins the Proving in your honor."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "That's not likely to happen."

"Still, it could be fun to watch." Gorim commented. "Shall we then?"

"Yes. Let's go and see these merchants, and then we'll head to the Proving Grounds." I replied.

"With you as always, My Lady." My companion stated. "The day is ours until the feast."

Before we set out from my chambers, I walked back over to my vanity, pulling out the silver medallion earrings that my mother had given me so many years ago. After putting those on, I lead the way through the Royal Palace and out towards the Diamond Quarter. I took a moment to admire the grand architecture of Orzammar as we made our way toward the merchant booths. The towers and bridges stretched high into the air, disappearing into darkness as they approached the ceiling of the great cavern that the city was located in. Rivers of lava flowed from some of the stalactites, falling endlessly downward toward the bottom of the chasm, disappearing into tunnels that ran miles and miles below ground. 

As we walked, A boisterous round of shouting drew my attention.

I looked around until I saw the source.

Master Bruntin Volney had cornered at white-bearded scholar, and was having a fierce argument with him. "Uh oh." I muttered, and slowly walked up to them. As we got closer, I was able to hear what was being said. "Please, Master Volney!" The scholar pleaded. "My work is accredited by the Shaper!"

"These books are lies written by the enemies of House Volney." Bruntin growled.

"I write only what I find in the Ancient Records!" The old man barked back. He then caught sight of me. "Lady Aeducan! You can vouch for my work, can't you?" He exclaimed. "Your father loved my _'History of Aeducan; Paragon, King, Peacemaker_ '." 

 "Ah, I greatly enjoyed that book as well." I commented.

"This  _worm_ has written a book that slanders my House." Bruntin said matter-of-factly.

"What does it say?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't matter! It's all lies!" The raven-haired dwarf snapped.

"Tell me what it says, scholar." I said patiently.

"My work tells the stories of all those raised Paragons in the last five hundred years. When the Assembly names a Paragon, that man or woman is then, by definition, everything one can aspire to be in the world. They form their own noble houses, and are revered as living ancestors, but Paragons start off as men." The elderly scholar explained.

"Volney was more than a man." Bruntin growled.

"Bruntin you are acting like a fool." I stated.

"Am I?" The black bearded dwarf asked. "Would you allow this coward to slander your House?"

"I have written no slander." The scholar growled. "Volney became a Paragon by the narrowest margin in history; one vote, a vote mired in rumors of intimidation, intrigue, and outright bribery. Those records are kept in the Shaperet, and are a matter of fact. Not liking history doesn't make it any less true!" 

"The scholar is right." I stated.

"You're taking  _his_ side?" Exclaimed Bruntin. "What if he published a book like this about your Paragon Aeducan?"

"The truth is more important than your pride." I barked back, in a tone that warned him not to argue.

"You would not say so if it was your House, but I will respect your wishes...for now." Volney growled. "Excuse me, Your Highness." With that, Bruntin marched off and disappeared into the crowd.

"That fool has no idea how weak his House is, or how low he sits in it." Gorim commented. "Shall I have him killed, My Lady?"

"He's not worth the blade. Leave him be." I replied with a dismissive flick of my wrist.

 "As you wish." Gorim responded.

"You've shown House Aeducan to be a friend to research, history, and the glory of our people." The elderly scholar thanked me.

"Carry on with your work, scholar." I said with a smile.

"Of course." The old man responded. "I have much to document and organize. Good day, Your Highness." With that, Gorim and I parted ways with the scholar, and made our way down toward the merchant booths. For every vendor calling out his or her wares, there seemed to be ten people wanting to buy from them. We briefly browsed a few booths containing cutlery and armor as we strolled down the halls. When the crowds suddenly parted, I stopped just in time to avoid running into my two brothers. " _Atrast vala,_ big sister." My little brother Bhelen greeted me. "How surprising to run into you out amongst the common folk."

"Especially since duty requires that you attend our king father at the feast today." added my elder brother Trian. "Have you so little respect as to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least-" Gorim started.

" _Silence!_ " snapped Trian. "If I want the opinion of my sister's  _second,_ I will ask for it."

"Yes, Your Highness." Gorim muttered, giving a short bow.

"Don't talk to Gorim like that." I growled at Trian.

"I speak to lower Houses and Castes as they should be spoken to." Trian snarled back. "Now, do as I say!"

"That's right. Keep barking orders." I replied. "I'm sure i'll care  _some_ day."

"You're lack of a sense of duty to your House is obvious." Trian sneered. "I can't imagine why you're receiving a Commission. I expect after tomorrow, I'll spend much time apologizing to the heads of the noble houses for the deaths of their children under your incompetent command."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it Trian?" Bhelen cautioned.

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and justice upon those who need it." Trian replied, making me roll my eyes. He then pointed at me and barked. "Now then, you, get to the feast!"

"It's so cute how you think you can order me around, brother." I sneered at him.

"I'd advise you to watch that tongue,  _dear sister._ " Trian growled. "Father will not live forever. Come Bhelen!" With that, my brothers marched off, disappearing into the crowd.

"That was fun." Gorim commented. "Nothing like being talked down to by the next king."

"Ignore him. It's my day, not his." I told him.

"That it is." He replied. "Let's get back to enjoying it shall we?" I smiled and clapped Gorim on the shoulder before we started walking again. As we continued to explore the merchant booths, many people greeted us as we crossed paths with them. "You make quite the impression these days." Gorim commented. "Is it hard being the king's child, never able to just blend in?"

"I am what the Ancestors made me." I replied.

"As are we all." Gorim commented.

It was as I was admiring a rack displaying weapons of every sort that a merchant walked up to me. "Greetings, My Lady Aeducan." He said, bowing respectfully. "I am so...honored to have you visit my booth. I had a proposition, but I dared not approach."

"Yet you dare now?" Gorim demanded.

"Gorim, try to be more friendly." I urged.

"Very well." He replied. "Speak then."

"Uh, yes..." The man stuttered. "Just so...here's the thing-what I meant to say is-"

"Spit it out." I urged him.

"Sorry." He said hastily. "So nervous. I had a dagger made, for you, as a gift for your first command. I sent a messenger, but Prince Trian had him thrown out. I don't know what offence he caused, but I had him beaten severely."

"Let me see this dagger." I said.

The merchant disappeared for a moment, then returned, holding a sheathed dagger in his hands. The sheath itself was a fine piece, intricately embroidered with tiny dwarven runes. I unsheathed the dagger and stared at it for a moment. The blade was rippled with patterns of gray, like smoke. It must have been folded again and again to create this look. The handle was gold in color, with an amber snake winding along its length, two ruby eyes staring back at me. "That's an amazing piece, merchant." Gorim commented.

"Is this an enchanted blade?" I asked.

"Yes, My Lady." The merchant replied. "The blade has been crafted over a period of two years, by masters of every art. I wish to bless the lady's first command, and hope that one day, when she rules, she will wear it."

"Trian is heir." Gorim corrected. "He will rule when King Endrin returns to the stone."

"If the Assembly wills it." The merchant replied. "Forgive me, ser, but whispers say the  _second_ child of King Endrin will be chosen."

"Whispers indeed." Gorim told me. "It's a princely gift. Though if Trian recognizes it, it may send the wrong message...or the  _right_ one, depending on your view." 

"I'll accept the gift." I declared.

"Thank you." The merchant replied. "You bring uncountable honor to me."

"What he means is, you'll bring uncountable _gold_ to him if you wear that piece in public." Gorim commented.

I simply shrugged in response. I took the dagger and buckled it around my waist. I bid farewell to the merchant, then Gorim and I made our way through the crowds and toward the gates to the Commons. We were just about to walk through, when a guard stepped in our path. "My Lady, are you heading to the Proving Arena?" He asked.

"Yes. I intend to watch the Provings." I replied.

"We've been charged with the task of escorting you to the Proving Grounds." The guard told me.

"Sod it." Gorim cursed. "I clean forgot about that. Forgive me, I should have informed you sooner. The king decided that you were not to travel through the Commons unguarded." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, before replying. "Fine, if it will please my father."

"Will we be leaving then?" The guard asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"We are at your command."

 

 

***

 

 

 


	2. Truth and Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I should mention:  
> I have some mods installed for this game, so the story will be following the changes made by the mods.  
> With that said, enjoy!

We entered the Proving Grounds just in time for the announcer to finish his opening speech, and the crowd roared its approval. I stepped up to the announcer as he turned around and caught sight of me. "Your Highness, it is an honor to have you here." He said. "Have you come to watch these brave warriors do battle in your honor?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied.

"Excellent." The announcer exclaimed. "Your presence here encourages the fighters to greater feats."

"I'll go and take my seat then." I told him.

"I will call the first fighters in a moment." The announcer replied.

And so, Gorim and I took our seats as the announcer called for the first fighters to enter the ring; Aller Bemot and Adal Helmi. "First warrior to fall is vanquished." The announcer proclaimed. "Fight!" The two charged at each other, weapons drawn. The ring of Lord Bemot and Lady Helmi's weapons colliding echoed through the Proving Grounds, earning cheers from the crowds. The crowd was divided in half, half cheering for Aller, and half cheering for Adal. As they slashed at one another, I watched intently. I admired Adal. Not very many women in Orzammar chose to live by the sword as I did. Adal was one of those women who did.

 Every muscle, every sinew in Adal's body seemed to move in perfect unison. It made me wonder if she hadn't picked up some of my techniques. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Adal knocked Aller off his feet, and landed a hard blow to his head with one of her duel swords, knocking him unconscious. Adal won the match. While the healer set to work on the combatants' wounds, I felt the presence of someone else beside me.

I turned my head to face a scarlet-bearded dwarf standing beside me.

"Greetings, Lady Aeducan." He said, giving a customary bow. "Are you enjoying the Proving so far?"

"I always enjoy watching a good fight." I commented.

"Your presence will inspire these fighters to even greater effort." The stranger said. 

"This is the lead trainer of the Provings, my lady." Gorim told me. "He teaches nobles from lower houses without their own trainers, and the best young men of the Warrior Caste."

"He does Orzammar a great service." I said.

"You are too kind." The trainer responded. "Did the two of you hear about the scandal here last week?"

"We've been preparing for tomorrow's battle, and we have had little time for gossip." Gorim told him.

"Very curious." I inquired. "What scandal?"

"The Gray Wardens are in Orzammar searching for recruits, so the Warrior Caste arranged a Proving." The trainer told us. "The goal was for the Gray Wardens to recruit the winner, bringing him honor, and a chance for glory."

"I take it that didn't happen?" I guessed.

"Well, yes and no." The trainer responded. "It was like nothing I've ever seen! Ser Everd, fresh from fighting darkspawn, got dead drunk before the Proving. Then some Casteless bruiser took Ser Everd's armor, wore it, and won the Proving!"

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "Good on him, I say."

"Lady Aeducan likes to see the world shaken up." Gorim added with a smirk.

"Well, shake up the world it did." The trainer commented. "They took the impostor to jail, I assume to be thrown into the Deep Roads as meet for the darkspawn. The Warrior Caste is in an uproar. An incident like this raises many questions."

"Like how a Casteless managed to get into the Proving Grounds to begin with." I commented.

"Or where a Casteless learned to fight like that." Gorim added. "They aren't even allowed to possess weapons!"

"I hear they fight in the slums with the old cast-offs. I'm almost curious to see." Said the trainer.

"I doubt King Endrin would approve of that." Gorim told him.

"Ha! I suppose not." The trainer chuckled. "Alright, I have to go check on the fighters. It was an honor to speak with you, Your Highness." I gave him a nod of courtesy, and he left to head down to the fighters' quarters. Once he was gone, Gorim and I turned our attention back to the arena.

In the end, Adal was declared the victor of the Proving.

As the announcer stated this, Adal turned towards me, and said for all to hear. "You are my inspiration, Your Highness, and to all of us who follow your example, and live by the sword." I dipped my head in respect to her. When the Proving was done, I walked back to where my escort awaited me at the door.

"My Lady?" The lead guard inquired.

"I am ready to leave." I told him.

"Your wish is our command." The guard responded.

 

 

***

 

 

After a while of congratulating the Proving Fighters on a job well done, and exploring more of the merchant booths, Gorim and I returned to the Royal Palace. We gave customary greetings to all the lords, ladies and guards that we passed, before we entered the throne room.  Dozens of dwarves were crowded into the throne room, chattering at each other or tucking into their meals. "Look!" Exclaimed Gorim, nudging my shoulder and pointing. "The Gray Wardens are here! Tomorrow's raid must be more than a standard mission. The Wardens only go where the darkspawn are the greatest threat."

My curiosity peaked, I walked over to the four human men standing amidst the crowd of dwarves. 

"Greetings, My Lady Aeducan." Said the dark-skinned man who, from the way the others addressed him, i guessed to be their leader. "It is an honor to meet you at last."

"The honor is mine, Warden." I replied.

"I have had the opportunity to recently meet with your father." The Warden continued. "He speaks highly of you. He says you may be the most skilled warrior in all of House Aeducan."

"Well, my father does tend to exaggerate from time to time." I replied with a chuckle.

"Your humility aside, I have no doubt you will be a fighter of great renown." The Warden told me. "We need more Gray Wardens like you, and quickly. Even as the darkspawn weaken here in Orzammar, they are stirring on the surface. A Blight has begun. Soon, the fight must go beyond the Deep Roads, lest the darkspawn threaten all the world."

"I wonder if my father would allow me to join you." I thought aloud.

The Warden chuckled and said. "Alas, I do not think your father would take kindly to that suggestion. As a child of the king, and heir after Lord Trian, your place is here."

"You are right." I responded. "Still, no harm in dreaming."

"No, I suppose not." The Warden replied with a smile. "I wish you luck in the Deep Roads tomorrow. Show the darkspawn the might of your people." I gave him a respectful bow, then walked away with Gorim at my side. We made our way through the crowd, receiving greetings and congratulations as they came, until we reached the throne. Sure enough, we found my father, King Endrin Aeducan, in his customary place. Even though his face was wrinkled, and his hair and beard were white with age, he still maintained his aura of power and authority, commanding the respect of every man, woman, and child in Orzammar.

It made my heart swell with pride to know that I was born of such a great man. I could only imagine what a warrior he must have been when he was young. As we approached, I saw he was engaged in conversation with Lords Bemot and Meino, with Lord Harrowmont at his side. "My king, please reconsider." Insisted Lord Meino. "The trade contracts alone could bring great prosperity to our houses."

"Will we really turn our backs on our brothers and a potential fortune in cheep labor because of a political technicality?" Added Lord Bemot.

"Denial of the traditions of our people does not qualify as a political technicality!" My father barked. "There is more to life than monetary gains, My Lords Bemot and Meino. The Assembly of Kal Sharok will respect the rule of Orzammar, or they will rot and die alone, surrounded by enemies."

"Yes, My King." Said Lord Meino, bowing and stepping back.

"But look," exclaimed my father, "we have company to spare us further wrangling.  _Atrast vala,_ my sweet daughter. How fine you look in your grandmother's armor." I responded by bowing deeply to him. "Are you ready to be presented to the Heads of the noble Houses?"

"Of course, father." I replied.

"So dutiful." Father commented. "Very well. Let us begin." I rose from his throne and called out. "Lords, ladies, grant me a moment of your time. We are here today so that I may present to you my second eldest child; Princess Coryn. My only daughter, blessed by the Stone, and born of the blood that ran through the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better?" After a few moments of silence, father said. "No? Very well then, the ritual is complete. I give you Orzammar's next commander!"

The gather crowd erupted into applause, and an ear-to-ear smile spread across my face. 

"Tomorrow, our newest commander will lead part of a mission to strike a great blow to the darkspawn." The king continued. "Not only does this recover access to some of our most important mines, but it allows our honored guest Duncan, head of Ferelden's Gray Wardens, to strike far into the Deep Roads." The human man that I had spoken to earlier gave a respectful bow to the king in response. "Thank you, King Endrin." He said. "While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are massing on the surface. This could mean a Blight, and my men and I will discover the truth."

"We are honored to have you with us, my friend." Replied father. "Now, feast, drink, and celebrate, for the morning brings _battle!_ " The crowd roared its approval, and everyone resumed wolfing down their food and drink. "As for you, my new commander," Father told me, "find your brother Trian, and send him to me. He may be watching the Provings, or getting some rest in his room."

"Yes, father." I replied.

"Walk well, commander." Father smiled and bowed.

 I bowed to him in return, then left the throne room, taking the northwest corridor to the royal family chambers. I made my way down to the end of the hall, which lead to my elder brother Trian's chambers. The sound of the door creaking open alerted my brothers to mine and Gorim's presence. "So you're a commander now, in name at least." Trian commented. "Shouldn't you be attending our king father?"

"He wants to see _you,_ Trian." I told him.

"Of course he does!" Trian barked. "We need to discuss strategy before tomorrow's battle." He turned to Bhelen and added before he left. "Bhelen, stay here, and stoke the new commander's conceit if you like, but then get to bed."

"All day, I've put up with that!" Bhelen exclaimed. "He can really grate on the nerves."

"I agree." I groaned.

"And what i'm about to tell you won't make you any more fond of him." my little brother told me. His sudden shift to a serious tone made me wary. "Is this something I want to hear?" I inquired.

"Probably not," He replied, "but you need to all the same. Trian has begun to move against you. I never thought his much-proclaimed honor would allow him to actually act on his jealousy. Big sister, Trian is going to try to  _kill_ you."

"That seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?" I asked skeptically.

"I never would have believed it myself, if I hadn't overheard him giving orders to his men. Trian's decided you're a threat to his taking the throne. Maybe his right." my little brother explained.

"How am I a threat to Trian?" I asked.

"He fears what you are becoming, in the eyes of the people, and the Assembly. Trian's the named prince, but only the Assembly and proclaim a king. It would be unusual for the Assembly to ignore the king's choice, but it does happen." Bhelen explained.

"The founder of House Bemot became a Paragon and king in one move from the Assembly, and he was a commoner." Said Gorim.

"That was an extraordinary case," Bhelen continued, "but at least a half-dozen times, the Assembly named a lesser family member, or even someone from another house as king. Twice, it was woman."

"So Trian thinks the Assembly would prefer me." I stated.

"Look at it from his perspective." My little brother urged. "You're more personable than he's ever been. If you win glory against the darkspawn tomorrow, it'll only strengthen the case for you as the next heir. Trian fears father will replace him on the spot. If not, the Assembly will surely turn against him when Father dies. You know his pride will never allow him to step aside."

"What's your angle on this?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems Trian has shown that brothers can't always be trusted. If he succeeds in his plot against you, how long do you think i'll live?" Bhelen answered. I stayed quiet for a moment before I asked. "Gorim, what do you think?"

"Permission to speak freely." He said.

"Of course." I told him.

"Trian would make a terrible king, but no one wants to say it." He said matter-of-factly. "He has just enough backing in the Assembly to make it ugly when your father dies, but not enough to become king. Killing him now makes your house stronger, and saves a great deal of bloodshed later." There was a long pause as I thought over what my companion said. Finally i proclaimed. "We'll watch him. See what he does."

"Very well. I'll keep my ears open." Bhelen told me. "I don't want to loose my dearest sister."

"Trian won't do anything stupid." I reassured him.

"Well, I hope you're right." Bhelen replied. "I'm taking your place as father's second, so i'll be on hand tomorrow. For now, try and get some sleep."

"May the Paragons smile down on you." Gorim added.


	3. The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It seems brothers can't always be trusted"  
> Coryn is about to learn a new definition to the term 'sibling rivalry'.  
> The hard way.

Everyone gathered as Lord Harrowmont and my father relayed instructions to the dispatches of troops. Among them stood Duncan and his fellow Wardens. As Gorim and I approached, Lord Harrowmont began to give instructions. "Trian and his men will clear the way for the Gray Wardens to descend into the easternmost caverns." He said. "Those caverns are still infested by the worst of the darkspawn. We cannot risk our own troops in there."

"Understood, Lord Harrowmont." Said Duncan. "We should be able to sense the darkspawn, and avoid them once the way is open."

"May the Paragons favor you, and the Stone catch you if you fall." Father said, giving a bow of courtesy to the men about to journey into the caverns. Trian pumped his fist in the air and shouted. "Come men! Glory awaits!" Trian led his unit of troops away down the tunnels, with the Gray Wardens following close behind. Once they were gone, Lord Harrowmont continued. "Bhelen, you and your men will second the king, clearing the main road."

"Don't you think it looks a little... _cowardly_ to let these humans take our place where the fighting is thickest?" Bhelen inquired.

"Are you questioning the battle plan?" Harrowmont growled.

"Of course not." Bhelen sneered. "I'm sure your caution is for the glory of us all."

"Enough, Bhelen!" The king barked. "Take your men and make ready. Harrowmont and I need to have words with your sister." As my little brother turned to leave, he and I clasped each others arms, shook, and he said. "Good luck, Coryn." I nodded in return, then Bhelen led his men away down the tunnels. Once he was gone, I turned to face my father and Harrowmont. "Your father has a special mission for you." Harrowmont told me. Gorim and I followed them as we moved further down the main road to a side-tunnel branching off from it. "In the Eastern Deep Roads," father explained, "there is a secret door carved into the stone."

"The door leads to a thaig, abandoned long ago by your ancestors." Said Harrowmont. "The darkspawn have made it impossible to reach."

"My father believed," the king continued, "that the shield of the Paragon Aeducan remains in that thaig, under the stones of the central room. Reclaimed the shield, and glory will be yours!"

"The Shield of Aeducan would be quite a find." I commented.

"we've sent two scouts ahead to make sure the tunnels are cleared, but be careful." Harrowmont instructed. "One of the scouts will meet you at the first cross-roads you come to; the second will be further in. When you get to the door, use your signet ring to open it. Questions?"

"No." I replied. "I will return soon."

"The cross-roads where you meet the first scout will be the rendezvous point. There, you can present the shield to the lords, and demonstrate the strength of Aeducan!" Harrowmont told me. 

"May the ancestors watch over you, my child." Said Father. Before he and Harrowmont left, father cupped my face in his hands, and gently brought my head forward until our foreheads touched. This embrace lasted for a brief moment before he released me, and he and Harrowmont disappeared into another part of the caverns. I looked over at Gorim, exchanging silent words between us, before I nodded and lead the way into the tunnel, shield on one arm, sword in the other hand. Gorim stayed close behind as we walked through the caverns, our senses alert for any sign of danger.

The tunnel twisted and turned like a snake. Thankfully, I had an impeccable sense of direction. My father always said it was as if I had a miniature map in my head. 

It was after about an hour of walking that a clicking sound drew my attention. I held up a hand, signaling Gorim to halt. Both of us stood silent for a moment, breathing our as slowly and quietly as we could. Listening in closely, I picked up the sound of footfalls somewhere ahead of us. I motioned to him to follow closely behind me, and the two of us crept forward to a sharp turn in the tunnel. I crouched down, almost on my knees, and slowly peered around the corner. Sure enough, four genlocks were waiting on the other side of the turn. I ducked back around, turn to Gorim, and mouthed 'on my cue'.

My second nodded, and we both stood on the soles of our feet, ready to spring forward. I held up a hand and silently counted.

'One. Two. Three.'

The two of us charged around the corner, ramming the darkspawn into the walls of the tunnel. The genlock I had pinned to the wall let out a great bellow, and thrust against my shield so hard, it sent me stumbling backwards. I swing my sword up in time to block its. The creature had just enough time to let out a sickening gurgling noise before I stabbed it in the gut with the enchanted dagger, then took its head clean off with my sword. I spun about in time to stab another genlock in the stomach before tossing it back with my shield. I looked over to find Gorim had easily dealt with the other two.

With a curt nod to each other, the two of us continued on down the tunnel.

Gorim and I had known each other practically since we were dwarflings.

When Gorim had become my second, we had trained together for many years, until it was almost as if we could fight as a single unit. A perfect combat team. From that point onward, we ran into no more trouble until we reached the first cross-roads. It was a massive open cavern, with several tunnels branching off of it in every direction. In the center of the cavern stood a large, circular stone platform, intricately carved columns reaching up to the ceiling. It was here that Gorim and I came face to face with the first scout, and I quickly recognized Frandlen Ivo from the Proving the previous day.

"You made it, Commander." He exclaimed. "Did you run afoul of any darkspawn?"

"A few. They weren't organized." I replied.

"Still, that was more than we expected." Frandlen told me. "Once I finished scouting the tunnels, I hid here to avoid the darkspawn. Most of these tunnels are dead ends. The one we want is swarming with those fiends. There's going to be a fight." He pointed at the tunnel that had two massive stone statues marking its entrance.

"Let's be cautious then." I replied.

"As you say." Said Frandlen. "I'll take the rear guard. Shall we move?" I nodded, and led the way through the chamber to the tunnel entrance. As we drew further in, I began to notice more signs of the ancient city that used to be there; the further we got into the passage, the more clean-cut the stone walls became. We even came across the remains of a few crumbled statues. Then, just as we were coming to the entrance to another chamber, my eyes caught a glint of silver, and I held up a hand for my companions to halt. "A tripwire." I told them.

I leaned down, and with careful hands, cut the line of wire that ran between two wooden stakes driven into the ground.

"Look out!" Gorim shouted, grabbing hold of me and yanking me backwards. Just in time too, as a black arrow flew within inches of my face, embedding itself into the wall. We turned as about a dozen genlocks charged out of a decrepit tunnel. Howling war cries, the three of us charged the creatures. I swung with my shield to break up their line, before ramming my sword through the chest of one, driving it back against the walls of the chamber as I did so. I raised my shield in time to block a shower of arrows from a pair of archers.

Racing forth, I rammed into one like a charging bronto, throwing the creature off its feet before driving my dagger through its head. I threw my shield like a Frisbee to knock back the other archer as well, which Frenden swiftly took care of. Gorim and Frandlen easily dispatched the remaining genlocks. "You both alright?" I asked.

"We're alright, my lady." Gorim replied.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises." Frandlen added.

I nodded and said. "Very well. Let's keep moving." We continued on down the passage, following it as it wound its way deeper and deeper underground. We passed through two more caverns, fighting off deep stalkers and a few more genlocks before we finally reached the second cross-roads. The second scout came jogging down another passage. He was a young dwarf, a thick mane of scarlet hair, and scarlet stubble lining his jaw and upper lip. But I could tell just by looking at him that he would be quite deadly, with the longbow and quiver of arrows strapped across his back, and the wide array of knives he carried on him.

"You're here!" He exclaimed. "I thought the darkspawn had gotten you for sure."

"I'm not that easy to kill." I replied with a smirk.

"Then i'll make sure i'm behind you if we're swarmed." The scout replied. He pointed to his left as he said. "We want the tunnel ahead, but there are darkspawn tracks all over it. Be careful."

"Let's move, then." I said.

"I'm with you." The scout said, with a fist to his chest. The men followed in behind me as I lead the way down the tunnel the scout had indicated. We spent the next several hours following the winding passages onward, through caverns and narrow entryways, up and down sharp slopes, turning this way and that, until finally, we began to find the intricately carved stone pillars that indicated we were close. In between the columns were statues of dwarven men and women, each one standing at least fifteen feet high, if not more. We continued on until we found the door my father had spoken of.

Except that it was wide open.

That, and the darkspawn bodies piled in the entryway made all four of us stop.

"Looks like someone beat us to the door." Gorim commented.

The red-headed scout jogged up to the bodies and crouched down in front of them. "These darkspawn bodies are still fresh." He said. "Whoever opened this door is likely still in there."

"They had to have an Aeducan signet ring to get in." I observed.

"It could have been stolen," Frandlen contemplated, "recently, or generations back." 

"Or it could be an ambitious cousin out for his own glory." The scout suggested.

"Well, let's not do anything rash, boys." I told them.

"Understood." Said Gorim. "Let's move, men." Beyond the doorway, the narrow tunnel continued on for a few feet before it opened up into a large causeway. Ancient homes lined the walls on each side of us, all coming to a high, arching bridge and stretched over the river of lava that cut through the center of the entire thaig. Darkspawn bodies were littered everywhere. We passed over the bridge and through another entryway, and sure enough, a group of mercenaries we waiting for us on the other side. I looked around.

There were two archers on the tops of the stairwells on either side of us, and two rouges flanking the man who I guessed was their leader. There was a sixth man wielding the ballista a short distance away.

"Well, so glad you could finally join us." Said their leader, a disgusting runt of a man who's nose resembled the shape and size of a malformed potato. Sure enough, he had an Aeducan signet ring on his finger. And not just any signet ring. "We feared you'd gotten eaten by darkspawn. Turns out the shield isn't quite as easy to retrieve as I was lead to believe. I wager you know where it is though; So maybe you tell me where it is, and I don't let my boys have a go at you before I kill you."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I growled at him.

"I'm your better, that's who." The mercenary sneered back. "And as to how I got in; that's a question you'll have to ask the Stone when I butcher you. Now where's the shield?" I crossed my arms over my chest and said. "Tell me how you got in, and i'll tell you where the shield is."

"Bit for bite, eh?" The captain inquired. "Both of us banking on killing the other, and loosing nothing by the telling? Very well. One of Prince Trian's men brought me this ring. It opened the door just fine. Now where's the sodding shield!?" I pulled my lips into an almost evil smile and replied. "I'll whisper it to your corpse."

"Just kill them boys!" The thug barked. "We'll find the shield on our own." 

It was as if we had set off an explosion.

With one loud clash, we began our fight against the mercenaries. As we rammed into each other, the force of the blow sent shudders throughout my body. We ducked and dodged and jabbed, all the while spinning to avoid a barrage of arrows from both sides. A quick look around told me that my companions were holding their own against the rest of the mercenaries. So I could focus on chopping the head off the snake.

The captain was wickedly fast with his duel swords, making it difficult for me to block and strike.

A war cry in the dwarvish tongue drew both of our attention to see Gorim charging forward, sword raised in the air, howling like a maddened beast. As the captain rushed forward to meet him, I saw my opening. I charged forth, sword raised, and drove it through the captain's neck. There was a moment of a harsh gurgling sound before I withdrew my blade, and the mercenary fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Once their captain was dead, the rest of the mercenaries were easily taken down. When the dust finally settled, I walked back to the captain's body and took the ring off his finger.

I wiped the blood from it, and sure enough, it was none other than my brother's signet ring.

"Is that really Trian's signet ring?" exclaimed Gorim.

"Yes." I replied. "My brother was sloppy this time."

"It would have been a major victory to get the shield first." Gorim said. "The first way we can hurt him is to get to it first."

"Well then, let's move." I replied.

"You have your orders boys." Gorim stated to the others.

It took a few hours of searching, but eventually, we found the central room that my father described. Gorim and I pushed all our weight against the heavy iron and wood doors, sliding them open with a great groaning sound. A long, narrow hallway stood on the other side, which opened up into a huge rectangular room. In the center of the room was a large stone platform, with intricate carvings made on its face. "This is the room," Observed Frandlen, "but where's the shield?"

"Look around." I told them. "There must be a clue here some place."

We began combing every inch of the room, looking for some sort of clue.

I looked at the large, rectangular set of tiles that stood between the hallway and the stone platform. "I wonder..." I muttered. I slowly stepped on each tile, testing each for anything-

Suddenly, one tile sank a few inches beneath my feet with a clicking sound.

Gorim and I glanced at each other, an unspoken signal. "You two," he barked at Frandlen and the scout, "see if you can find any more tiles like this." He took my place on the tile we had already found, while Frandlen and the scout attempted to find more. Soon, the men found two other of these pressure plates. With a sharp clicking sound, a coffin-shaped indentation in the stone platform was revealed. While the men stayed on the pressure plates, I stepped up to the platform. In the center of the carving, there was an indentation in the shape of the Aeducan family crest.

I pressed my ring into the indentation.

There was another series of clicks and whirs as the coffin-shaped space opened to reveal a massive round shield inside. In the center of it was the Aeducan family crest, engraved into the metal and encrusted with gold. Several lines of metal studs branched out from that center piece like the spokes of a wheel. I pulled the shield out and brought it forward for the men to see.

"We got it!" Gorim exclaimed. "We got the shield!"

" _That's_ the Shield of Aeducan?" The scout said skeptically.   "It doesn't look like much."

"The skill of our crafters has come far since then." Frandlen rebutted. "But still, the Shield of Aeducan..."

"The strength of Aeducan is in this shield." I told them.

"You're right." Said Gorim excitedly. "I can feel it. It's inspirational!"

"If you say so." The scout shrugged.

"Enough chit-chat." I said. "Where's the rendezvous point?"

"Back in the direction we came from, at the crossroads." the scout replied.

"To the crossroads!" Declared Gorim.

 

 

***

 

 

It was another few hours of walking back through the tunnels that followed our successful mission. Strangely enough, the darkspawn seemed to have pulled back from this stretch of the Deep Roads, for we didn't encounter any more of the foul beasts as we retraced our steps. As we drew nearer to the crossroads, Gorim grabbed hold of my arm and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "If Trian were really scheming against us, this would be the perfect place for an ambush. We've got the shield, and we're all alone out here."

"Keep your wits about you then." I muttered.

"What's that you're muttering about?" The scout inquired from behind us.

"Family business." I replied nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." The scout replied. "Alright then."

Remembering every twist and turn, I lead the way back where we had come.

As we drew nearer to the crossroads, the feeling that something was wrong grew stronger and stronger. By the time we reached the crossroads, my entire body was stiff as a wooden board. And it turned out my senses were correct.

On the central stage of the chamber, the bodies of eight dwarves lay strewn about.

 We ran up to them, and sure enough, one of the dead dwarves was my brother.

"By the Stone, it's Trian!" exclaimed Gorim.

"It must have been a darkspawn attack." Frandlen assessed.

"This doesn't look like darkspawn." The scout observed. "No bites, no scratches, no mutilation..." The scout was right. The state of the bodies was far too clean for it to have been a darkspawn attack. It took only half a moment for me to put two and two together. "Bhelen has outplayed me." I said bluntly.

"Your brother?" Said a confused Frandlen.

Before we could continue our conversation however, the sound of running feet fast approached. Father, Bhelen, Lord Harrowmont, and several of the lords of the Assembly came charging into the chamber as if the entire Darkspawn Hoard was after them. "Hurry father!" Exclaimed Bhelen, "Before it's too-" Bhelen broke off mid-sentence as everyone saw what lay before them. With a face as pale as quartz, father pushed Bhelen aside and stumbled up to the body of his eldest child. He fell to his knees and cried out. "By all the Ancestors...what has happened here!?"

"It seems we weren't fast enough!" Exclaimed Lord Bemot. "Bhelen was right!"

After a moment of silence, father looked up at me and snarled. "My daughter...tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"We only arrived her a moment ago." I told him.

"Just long enough to slay Trian!" Bhelen snapped.

"My Lady is innocent." Gorim protested.

"Ser Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness." Said Lord Harrowmont. "It falls to others to tell the tale." Harrowmont pointed at the red-headed scout and said. "You, scout, what happened here?"

"Prince Trian and his men were here early." Said the scout. "It seemed they'd done battle with the darkspawn. Lady Aeducan came up to them all friendly-like, but when we got close, she ordered us to attack."

"That's a lie!" I shouted.

"Then we shall discover the truth." Harrowmont proclaimed.

"Frandlen Ivo, you are a good and noble man." Said Lord Bemot. "Did the scout speak the truth?"

"He...he did, my lord." Frandlen replied. "It was terrible. Prince Trian didn't stand a chance. Afterward, My Lady stripped his signet ring."

"You treacherous bastard!" Gorim howled.

"Silence Gorim!" Father snapped. "Do you have anything else to say, Coryn?"

"How can you not see that this is a set-up!?" I exclaimed.

"I want to believe that. I truly do." Father replied.

"Bind her." Harrowmont commanded. "She will be judged before the Assembly." Before I could do anything, two guards rushed forth. They took hold of my arms, thrusting them behind my back, and binding my wrists together with a pair of metal shackles. "To Orzammar." Harrowmont proclaimed. Father and Harrowmont led the way, with the guards forcing me along behind at a brutal pace. 


	4. A New Life

The same question ran through my mind over and over.

How could I have been so  _stupid!?_

After I had been brought back to Orzammar, I was taken straight to the dungeons. The guards had stripped me of my grandmother's armor, all my weapons, and my shield. The only things I had been allowed to keep were my mother's medallion necklace and earrings. Course, I had had to fight tooth and nail to keep them. Finally, father relented, letting me keep at least this one thing.

In place of the elaborately made armor, I now wore a simple leather and chain suit, with heavy, steel-toed boots, leather bracers, and a thick, bronto hide corset. Sitting in a jail cell for hours on end was driving me positively mad. In nervous habit, I had repeatedly tied my hair up and then let it down again, waiting anxiously for the Assembly to call me to make my case.

It was after I had tied my hair up in a horsetail for about the fifth time-I lost track after a while-that I heard the metal doors of the dungeon creak open. Listening in hard, I picked up the sound of a voice that made me feel weak with relief.

"-you know, orders and all." Said one of the guards.

"Of course." Said a new person. "Leave us alone, will you please?"

I had never heard my Second sound so morbid than he did in that moment. As Gorim appeared from around the corner at the end of the long hall, I couldn't resist a soft smile. I reached out through the bars, and he took hold of my hand.

"I...I would have come sooner had they allowed it." Gorim said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gorim." I replied. "You?"

He sighed and told me. "I could be better. I have some bad news though. The Assembly isn't going to call for you." I opened my mouth to ask just what was going on, but Gorim answered first. "Bhelen has taken Trian's place in the Assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you, and it easily passed. He...had fully half the Assembly ready to vote on something completely against tradition and justice! He must have been making deals and alliances for months, if not years."

"So now, Bhelen will be king when my father dies." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid so." Gorim replied. "Some of the lords, especially Harrowmont are suspicious of Bhelen's instant rise to power. They are rallying, but far too slowly. The Assembly has already sentenced both of us."

"What will happen to you?" I asked worriedly.

"My knight-hood will be stripped, my name torn from my family records," He told me, "but I will be allowed to attempt some sort of life on the surface. Lord Harrowmont moved for a similar exile for you, but Bhelen's supporters overwhelmed him. You are to be sealed in the Deep Roads to fight darkspawn until you are overwhelmed and killed." My stomach dropped like a lead weight down my feet and through the floor. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"What does my father have to say about this?" I asked hoarsely.

"Lord Harrowmont says the king has taken ill." He replied. "He couldn't bear loosing two of his children at once. Lord Harrowmont gave me access to see you so I could tell you this; Duncan and the Gray Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in tunnels connected to those you are to be left in. If you survive long enough to find the Gray Wardens, you may be able to escape with Duncan."

"That's all the chance I need." I replied.

"Our time is up." Gorim said, bringing my hand up and kissing my knuckles. "May the Paragons guide your sword and the Stone hold you up."

"The same to you, my friend." I told him.

"I will always be your man, My Lady Aeducan." Gorim said softly.

"Goodbye Gorim." I nearly whispered.

"Goodbye...Coryn." Gorim responded.

There was a few moments of silence before he released my hand and walked away. I watched his back as he walked down to the end of the long hallway. In a moment's pause, Gorim stopped and looked back at me. I thought I had never seen a man look so defeated as Gorim did in that single look. After one moment, Gorim turned down the corridor and disappeared from sight, taking a part of me with him.

I slumped against the bars, silently hoping that this was all just a bad dream, and that in a moment, I would wake up back in my room. But as a guard approached from the other end of the hallway, those hopes crumbled to dust.

"They are ready for you now."

 

 

***

 

 

I followed the guard's lead through the city and towards the gateway that led to the Deep Roads on the outskirts of Orammar.

Lord Harrowmont was standing in front of the massive iron gates, a solemn look on his aging face.

"Here is the prisoner, Lord Harrowmont." Said the guard.

"Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar," Harrowmont told me, "you are hereby sentenced to exile and death. Your name is from this point forth stripped from the Records. You are no longer a person, nor a memory. You are to be cast into the Deep Roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar until your death. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled. "You call this justice?"

"No," Harrowmont replied, "and had I the power to stop this, I would have. Everyone should have the right to face their accuser and defend themselves." He stepped closer, looking me in the eye earnestly. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this, for your father's sake." He pleaded.

"I did not kill Trian." I replied in all honesty.

"I believe you," Harrowmont said, "which means Bhelen planned this from the start. Believe me, I will spend the rest of my days making sure Bhelen does not profit by his deeds. Your father asked me to give these to you." He added, unbuckling the sword and shield that were strapped across his back and handing them to me. "This sword and shield are of fine dwarven make." He said. "Strike a blow at our enemy."

"Tell my father I went to a warrior's death." I requested sadly.

"I will." Harrowmont almost whispered. He turned to the guard and said. "Open the door, and let the condemned walk through." With a grunt of reply, the guard walked over to the massive metal cranks that held the doors shut. He began turning the handle, and with a great groan, the doors slowly slid open. Harrowmont gave one last sorrowful look at me and said. "May the Stone accept you when you fall." I gave one last nod to Harrowmont, then turned toward the tunnel that lay in front of me. My feet felt like they were great heavy boulders, but I forced myself to step forward until I was beyond the doorway. Once I was inside the tunnel, I looked back for what could have very well been my final glimpse of my home. With another great, resounding groan, the giant metal doors slid shut, barring me from the only place I had never known.

Once the doors were shut and barred, I turned back towards the tunnel.

The silence inside was complete and total. Only a few flickering torches lit the old, desecrated hall. I swallowed hard and started moving forward. The only sounds I could hear were the rushing of my own blood and the beating of my own heart. I walked down as far as the tunnel would go before it ended in a cave-in. Remembering all of the training I had gone through, I began searching along the walls for another passage. It was about ten feet from the cave-in that I found the gaping mouth of another tunnel. Grabbing one of the torches from its sconce, I started making my way through the tunnels, silently making a list of all the twists and turns in my head. Left, right, right, curve, bend, another left...

It was at the second four-way cross-roads that I came to that I was jumped by a pack of deep stalkers.

The reptilian creatures his and spat as they jumped at me, biting and clawing. But, remembering all of the training that I went through, I quickly dispatched the deep-stalkers. I looked up and down the other three passages, trying to decide which way to go. It was as I was looking down it that something in the west-hand tunnel caught my attention. With my sword drawn, I crept forward until the torchlight illuminated something on the floor. It was a dead dwarven soldier, beginning to rot away inside his armor. The thought of ransacking the body of one of my kin made me cringe.

But, the deep stalkers had already torn at the clothes I had on me. I could only guess how long this very simple armor was going to last down in the Deep Roads. I swallowed down the sickening feeling in my stomach and began undoing the nest of buckles.

The armor wasn't a very good fit, and it stank like a darkspawn, but it would have to do.

With my new gear in hand, I continued on down the northern tunnel, making a map in my head as I followed all of its twists and turns. It was when the tunnel opened up to another corridor of the Deep Roads that I spotted the Gray Wardens. I climbed down the pile of loose rubble and stood before them. "By the Maker, it's a dwarf!" Exclaimed one of the four men, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Lady Aeducan!" Exclaimed Duncan. "What are you doing here alone? Where are your troops?"

"I am Lady Aeducan no longer." I replied sadly.

"Ah, I see." Duncan sighed. "You have been made to walk the Deep Roads then."

"You mean you were exiled?" Asked the man who had first spoken up. "What happened?"

"I do not think matters of dwarven honor are any business of ours." Said Duncan. "You need not answer friend."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"It is not the way of this order to pass judgement upon the pasts of others."  Duncan told me. "You've already proven yourself both resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan. I've been searching for those with your level of ability. You're exploits in the Deep Roads set you apart. As leader of the Gray Wardens in Ferelden, I would like to formally invite you to join our order."

There was a moment of silence before I replied. "It seems like my best option."

"Then welcome." Duncan said with a smile. "We leave immediately for Ostagar, to join the human forces facing the darkspawn horde, led by King Cailan. Stay close. There are still darkspawn around every corner."

 

 

***

 

 

It only took us a few hours to follow a tunnel that would lead us up to the surface lands.

It took all five of us to push the ancient, massive doors open, as the mechanism that had once been used to open it was now completely useless. On the other side was a sparse woodland. As we stepped out of the tunnel, I looked up at the sky. No roof, just wide open blue sky. It made me dizzy and I stumbled for a moment. I had to sit down for a few moments, it was so dizzying.

"Are you alright?" Duncan inquired.

"Yes..." I said quietly, feeling a little light-headed. "Just...just give me a moment."

"Of course." He replied.

I sat on a flat rock for a few minutes, taking several deep breaths to try and steady myself. It took a few minutes, but eventually, my head stopped spinning, and I could focus more clearly once again. I looked up at Duncan and nodded, then rose to my feet and followed the men as we commenced our long walk south to Ostagar.


	5. A Toss of the Coin

It took us a few more days to travel to the ruined fortress of Ostagar on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. As we crossed the dried moat that marked the edge of the ruined fortress, Duncan's men broke away, jogging off to a different area of the camp. As we continued walking, Duncan said. "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago, to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It is fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Gray Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped, here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

As I let this new information sink in, my mind was churning like a thunderstorm, so many things rolling around in there, I couldn't even begin to put words to it. My people faced the darkspawn on a daily basis. Our ancient lands had been the first to fall when the darkspawn first emerged. I had seen with my own eyes the devastation that these monstrosities could inflict. I made a silent vow to not let them take any more lives.

My train of thoughts was cut off when a man dressed in elaborately carved golden armor walked forward, surrounded by a ring of guards. He had only a golden stubble lining his jaw, and his long blond hair was tied back tight. As soon as he saw Duncan, his laughing blue eyes lit up, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Duncan!" He called out happily.

"King Cailan!" Exclaimed Duncan as the two men shook hands. My eyes widened and my eyebrows lifted when I heard his name. So _this_ was King Cailan. I had to admit, he was rather handsome. By human standards, that is. "I didn't expect a-"

"A royal welcome?" Cailan teased. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty." Duncan replied.

"Then i'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" Cailan proclaimed, clapping Duncan on the shoulder, and looking as if he'd won a major victory right then and there. "The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit." The king continued. "I take this is she?" I looked up as Cailan moved to stand in front of me, and Duncan said. "Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty-"

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan." Cailan cut him off. "We'll be shedding blood together after all." He turned back to me and said. "Ho there, friend. Might I know your name?" Being born the second child of a king, I had been brought up to show proper respect to kings and generals and other high ranking officials. I gave him a polite nod and said. "I am Coryn, Your Majesty."

"Pleased to meet you." Cailan smiled, making me smile in return. "The Gray Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I for one and glad to help them. It's good to see one of the honorable stout folk outside Orzammar."

"You must not have met many members of the Noble Caste, then." I said curiously.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that." Said the king, with equal curiosity. "You must regale me with it some time." My smile vanished faster than smoke, I glanced at the ground and replied. "I'd...rather not."

"Suit yourself," Cailan shrugged, "but perhaps i'll tempt you some day with a bottle of the finest dwarven brew brought up from the royal cellar. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

"We shall see." I stated honestly.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent." Cailan sighed. "Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that RedCliff forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan told the king. To that, Cailan scoffed and said. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters, and tomorrow should be no different."

"I didn't realize things were going so well." I stated in a blunt tone.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight." Cailan responded. "We've seen plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we see no sign of an archdemon." 

"Disappointed, Your Majesty?" Duncan inquired.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales." Cailan replied, that child-like grin spread across his face again. "A king riding with the fabled Gray Wardens against a tainted god, but I suppose this will have to do. I must go before Loghain sends out a search party." He sighed again, shaking his head as a young boy would as he was sent back to do chores. "Farewell, Gray Wardens."

We both gave King Cailan a bow, and watched as he left with his guards circled around him. Once he was gone, Duncan said. "What the king said is true; they've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

There was a moments pause before I stated. "He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously."

"True." Duncan replied, and gestured for us to keep walking. As we moved further into the fortress, he said. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings." I nodded respectfully to him and said. "Then we should move quickly."

"Yes." Duncan added. "We must proceed with the ritual."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish." He responded. "All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Gray Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you're ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits." As we came to the edge of a massive gorge that divided the fortress in half, he said. "Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me in the Gray Warden Tent on the other side of this bridge should you need to." I gave him one last nod, and soon he disappeared across the gorge and into the rest of the fortress.

After a few moments, I followed along behind, weaving my way through the human soldiers going to and fro across the bridge. From the bridge, I could see right down into the gorge, which spilled into the Korcari Wilds, following the land south until it reached the snow-caped mountains that marked the edge of Ferelden. No one was quite sure what lay beyond those mountains, but tales of witches, monsters, cannibals, and other horrid creatures living in a desolate, frozen country deterred even the hardiest of soldiers from attempting to find out.

I admired the scenery for a few minutes before I continued onto the opposite side of the bridge. As I walked up the slope, a guard greeted me. "Hail. You must be the Gray Warden recruit that Duncan brought."

"Indeed." I replied, not stopping to chat.

Orange and yellow striped banners with green griffons were posted everywhere-King Cailan's I guessed. There were several upper-story levels throughout the ruins, which I took my time exploring. In several places, I found priests reciting their words with soldiers bowed before them. It was toward the entrance of the ruins that I found a ring of tents. in the center of the ring, I saw several humans and elves standing together. But there was something strange about them. They were standing still as statues, their eyes shut, a faint blue light surrounding them.

As I walked closer, an outstretched arm suddenly blocked my path. I looked up at a man dressed in elaborate silver plate armor, a silver helmet carved with sun patterns hiding his face from view. "I'm sorry, but the mages must not be interrupted." He told me. "Their spirits are in the Fade."

"The Fade?" I echoed. "What's that?"

"The Fade is the realm of dreams, and the land of the dead-or so the mages tell us." The stranger explained. "Regardless, they are not to be disturbed."

"Very well, I will go elsewhere." I replied, with a respectful nod.

I stepped away from the mages' tents and towards the west side of camp. There was a central pillar at the west side of the camp, there was a ring of pens around the base of it. Inside each pen was one or two dogs. One dog was whimpering and howling in pain. I could hear it clear on the other side of camp. I noticed a man standing beside the pen, scratching the bristles on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, this isn't good." He thought aloud. "I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed." My footsteps must have alerted him, for he turned to me and said. "Are you the new Warden? I could use some help."

"I don't know anything about dogs." I shrugged.

"It's not so much what you know as what you are, really." The kennel master replied. "This is a Mabari, smart breed and strong. His owner died in the last battle, and the poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have some medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first." I looked through the wooden bars of the kennel at the dog, and my heart sank to see the creature in such pain. "I'll give it a shot." I told him.

He handed me the leather and metal muzzle and said. "Let's hope this works. I'd really hate to have to put him down." He opened the gate of the kennel just enough for me to slip inside. He was a very large dog; the top of his head reached up to my shoulders. He was black as pitch from head to toe. As his yellow eyes met my blue ones, I could see great intelligence in this animal, as well as a great deal of pain. The kennel master was right. He was extremely ill. After a few moments, the dog backed down from his aggressive stance with a small whine. Once I was sure there was no more danger, I crept forward slowly and put the muzzle on him, buckling the straps over his head. The Mabari growled weakly, but didn't fight me.

Once it was done, I slipped back out of the kennel.

"Well done!" Exclaimed the kennel master. "Now I can treat the dog properly, poor fella. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds any time soon?"

"I might be. Why?" I asked.

"There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dogs chances." The man replied. "It's a flower that grows in the swamps here if I remember. It's very distinctive, all white with a blood red center. If you happen across it, I could use it."

"I'll see if I can find one." I told him.

"Good." He responded. "In the meantime i'll begin treating our poor friend." I bid the kennel master farewell and continued my exploration of the ruins. Ostagar must have once been a grand structure, but time and weather had certainly taken its toll on the place. Only small pieces of what used to be the roof remained, leaving behind crumbling towers and archways, and desecrated halls overgrown with vegetation.

Not too far from the kennels stood a pair of tents. One had King Cailan's banners posted near the entrance, so I didn't bother going to that tent. The other had banners that I didn't recognize; red with a golden griffon. I stepped up to the tent, and guard told me. "You approach the tent of Teyrn Loghain. State your business."

"Tell me about Teyrn Loghain." I requested.

"How can you not know of Loghain?" exclaimed the guard. "He helped free Ferelden. He was the brains behind King Maric's armies and drove out those damned Orlesians. King Maric rewarded him by making him a Teyrn. Can you imagine? A commoner became a high nobleman, just like that! Without Loghain, you can bet the king wouldn't be winning against these darkspawn."

"Is the Teyrn inside? What is he doing?" I asked.

"He's inside," the guard said, "but I don't thin it's my place to discuss his activities."

"Surely you can tell me a little about him." I persuaded him, using the silver tongue that gained me a bit of a back-handed reputation in Orzammar. There was a few moments pause, and I could see the guard trying to decide whether or not he should follow his instincts and keep this information to himself, or grant my request. "I suppose..." He finally said, "but as long as we talk quietly." I stepped closer, and the guard leaned down to whisper in my ear. "He and the king have been arguing for days. The Teyrn's known the king since he was swaddled, so they don't stand on ceremony. The Teyrn speaks his mind, and the king yells right back. Personally, I think the king should do what Teyrn Loghain tells him. Without the Teyrn, we wouldn't be doing as well here as we are."

I nodded occasionally to show I was listening as this information churned in my head, and I began to gain a new understanding of the situation here. It was a bit like the bickering that had gone on between my brother Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont time and time again. My military mind began organizing this information, formulating my own opinions on this situation.

"I would like an audience with the Teyrn, please." I persuaded him again.

"Hmm..." The guard speculated. "I suppose you have a message for him. Hold on then." With that, the guard turned and disappeared within the tent. There was the sound of quiet conversation inside for a few moments before another man emerged, surrounded by a ring of guards. Based upon appearances, he looked to be a middle-aged man, wrinkles only slightly starting to form. His long ebony hair was tied back tight, and his deep-set, serious brown eyes looked to be always calculating, always observing. I could see why the humans idolized him so.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked. "Oh, you're Duncan's new Gray Warden, I assume."

"How do you know that?" I asked. 

"His Majesty could not contain his excitement after your meeting." Loghain replied. "How could I not hear about you? Cailan's fascination with the Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?"

"A fascination you don't share." I observed bluntly.

"The Wardens are impressive, but not as relevant as Cailan thinks." The Teyrn told me. "You're no surface dwarf. I can see it in your eyes. Smart of the gray Wardens to look for new recruits in Orzammar. I don't suppose you'll be riding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. To my great surprise , that cracked a small smile from him. "If Cailan has his way, you will." He responded, returning to his usual stoic face. "Now I must return to my task. Pray that our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort."

"And if he doesn't?" I inquired.

"Then simply pray." Loghain responded. With that, He turned back around, disappearing inside his tent once more. The storm inside my head began to organize itself as I let this new information sink in, forming my own position in this matter. I did agree with Loghain somewhat; Cailan was more like a boy playing at war than a king leading his armies in a real one. And he regarded the Gray Wardens like a boy regarded his favorite toy. I had a feeling deep in my gut that this little excursion was not going to end well. As I continued to explore, I spotted a man inside a ring of booths, surrounded by weapons, armor, potions, and numerous other items. Perhaps he had armor that would be better than what I was wearing.

 


	6. Things are not always what they seem

After successfully bartering with the quartermaster for a new set of red steel armor, I spent a little while longer getting to know the layout of the ruins. Each side of the ruins was surrounded by three watch towers, the largest being the Tower of Ishall on the east side, which overlooked the land for miles in every direction. There were stairways in multiple areas of the ruins which I guessed must have once led to different chambers within the fortress, but now only led between various raised levels of the ruins, eventually spilling out into the lower trenches on the southern side of the fortress.

I noticed how Loghain had placed the various regiments of the army in strategic places, such as keeping the archers at the entry points and high places, keeping the seasoned knights close to himself and the king, and keeping the Ash Warriors at the gates to the Wilds. In my history lessons as a child, I learned that the Ash Warriors were trained by the dwarven berserker tribes scattered throughout Thedas. If their mannerisms were anything like the berserkers, then the racket they'd create would be quite a spectacle. I pitied the first darkspawn to be caught in their path.

It was close to the highest tower on the western side of the ruins that an argument drew my attention.

A soldier dressed in silver steel splintmail was currently engaged in an argument with a mage. As I drew closer, I picked up what they were saying. "What is it now?" The mage asked in an exasperated tone. "Haven't the Gray Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, sir mage." The man replied. I took special note of his wood and metal kite shield, which bore silver and blue griffon insignia of the Gray Wardens. "She desires your presence."

"What Her Reverence desires is of no concern to me." The mage hissed back. "I am busy helping the Gray Wardens, _by the king's orders_ I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The soldier replied, a rather cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage barked.

"Yes, _I_ was harassing  _you,_ by delivering a message." the man smirked.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage growled.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." The soldier commented. "I was even going to name one of my children after you; The Grumpy One."

"Enough." The mage sighed. "I will speak to the woman, if I must." He finished with a snarl of. "Get out of my way, fool!" as he shoved passed me. As soon as he was gone, the soldier walked up to me, that smirk still plastered on his face, and said. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. He was funny. I gave him that much.

"I know exactly what you mean." I replied.

"It's like a party." He joked. "We can all stand together and hold hands. _That_ would give the darkspawn something to think about. Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"How can dwarf be a mage?" I asked.

"You never know. These mages sneak up on you." He responded. "Wait, I do know who you are; you're Duncan's new recruit, from Orzammar. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"How could you recognize me?" I inquired.

"Duncan sent word." The man told me. "He spoke quite highly of you. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Alistair, the new Gray Warden-though I guess you knew that. As the junior member of the order, i'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Pleased to meet you." I told him. "My name is Coryn."

"Right. _That_ was the name." Alistair confirmed to himself, then hummed in thought. "There haven't been any dwarven Gray Wardens in some time. You must know a lot about darkspawn."

"I have faced a few in my time, yes." I replied.

"I never saw one before this began. Hard to believe most folks here think the darkspawn disappeared after the last Blight," He commented, "when your people still suffer every day. Anyhow, whenever you're ready, let's get back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

"Let us be off then." I responded.

"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on." Alistair said. With a final nod, I led the way back to the Gray Warden tent. As we walked, I could help but observe Alistair a little. He was quite handsome, sure. He had a shaggy head of hay brown hair and just a shadow of stubble lining his jaw and chin, and his laughing blue eyes and witty humor only added to his charm. But I could also tell just from looking at him that he had trained fiercely as a warrior for many years, possibly most of his life. Behind the humor in his eyes, I could see intense focus and perspective. Such skills would be helpful in the coming battle, I was sure of it.

 

 

***

 

 

It only took a few minutes to locate Duncan, who was standing by a massive bonfire. "You found Alistair, did you? Good." Duncan said to me. "I assume you're ready to begin preparations-assuming of course if you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me." Alistair commented. "The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she?" Duncan glared at him, looking very much like a father scolding his son. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair sighed, looking a lot like a sad puppy. "I apologize Duncan. I'll go collect who we're missing."

 

It only took Alistair a few minutes before he returned, with two more human men following him. One was an older man with a short burgundy beard lining his jaw, and his head was balding near the crown. He had a very serious look about him, the look of a knight who had faced his fair share of battles. The second was a younger man, who's dark brown eyes glittered with mischief and humor. I made a mental note to periodically check everything I had on my person at that time while I was with him. He was the kind of person that you could tell had a colorful background just by looking at him.

"This is Sir Jory, a knight from RedCliff." Alistair introduced the knight.

"How do you do." Jory greeted me.

"And this here is Daveth." Alistair continued. "A...fellow from Denerim."

"Charmed, M'lady." Said Daveth, his expression resembling that of a satisfied cat.

"And this is Coryn, the recruit that Duncan said he was bringing." Alistair introduced me.

"That's me. The new girl." I replied with a smirk.

"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin." Duncan proclaimed. "You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks; the first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." He reached into the satchel at his hip, and handed us each a glass vial.

"And what's the second task?" I asked him.

"There was once a Gray Warden archive in the Wilds," Duncan explained, "abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." He looked at Alistair as he added. "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"Understood." Alistair and I said in unison.

"The scrolls contain treaties promising support," Duncan explained, "treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will." Alistair replied.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Duncan told us. With a respectful bow to Duncan, Alistair and I led the way passed the Ash Warrior camps and towards the gates into the Wilds. The guards at the gate gave us a brief word to be cautious before they opened up the gates and let us pass through. Almost the moment we stepped out of the gates, the sun disappeared behind the thick canopy of leaves.

The trees blocked out the sun so much, that we had to stop for a few moments to let our eyes adjust to the darkness.

Once they had adjusted, we continued on deeper into the swamps, with Alistair leading the way.The sound of buzzing insects was constant out there. I kept my eyes open wide for any signs of darkspawn or other threats.

Throughout the marshes, we saw dozens of ruined columns, collapsed halls, and broken bridges, a testimony to what once stood there. From these, I was able to imagine how far Ostagar must have spread long ago.

It wasn't very far beyond the ruins that we came across the remnants of a destroyed camp; dead darkspawn, dead men, dead cattle, overturned carts. I was just about to ask what could have happened here when a loud moan reached my ears. "Over here!" I exclaimed, leading Alistair, Jory, and Daveth in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, there was a man lying on the ground, clutching his sides to keep the puddle of blood around him from expanding any farther.

"Who...who is that?" He croaked, looking up at us. "Gray Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair commented, earning a pointed glare from me, to which he threw his hands up in denial.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn..." The wounded soldier groaned. "Please help me...I've got to...return to camp."

"Let's try to bandage him up, at least." I said.

"I have bandages in my pack." Alistair told me. He took off his shield and pack and crouched next to the wounded man. He pulled a roll of crisp white bandages from his pack and helped his fellow soldier patch his wounds. "Thank you." Said the soldier, gasping as he pulled himself to his feet. "I...I've got to get out of here." With that, he hobbled off in the direction of Ostagar as fast as he could go in his state.

"Did you hear?" Exclaimed Jory. "An entire patrol of seasoned men, killed by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Ser Jory." Alistair said. "We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed!" Jory retorted, gesturing to the dead bodies around us. "How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire _army_ in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair told him.

"How do you know?" Jory barked. "I'm not a coward...but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"Overcoming these dangers is a part of our test." I advised him.

"That's...true." he responded uncertainly.

"Know this;" Alistair said gently, "all Gray Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why i'm here."

"You see, ser knight." Daveth joked. "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That's...reassuring." Jory grumbled.

"That doesn't mean i'm here to make this easy, however." Alistair added. "So let's get a move on." I nodded, and the three of us continued to follow Alistair. I glanced all around, taking everything in stride.

We had only been walking for a few minutes when Alistair held up a hand, signaling us to stop.

"Listen." He whispered. "You hear that?"

We all fell silent, and sure enough, a soft clicking sound was coming out of the brush. I pressed my finger to my lips, then motioned for the men to follow me. We each got down on our hands and knees as we crept forward into the bushes, and sure enough, a group of five hurlocks were standing on the other side. Just as I was about to start explaining a plan, my attention was drawn by a sixth hurlock. This sixth one wore a skull as a mask, decorated with feathers and smaller bone fragments, and carried a tall staff in its hand. "An emissary." hissed Alistair. "Emissaries are the horde's magic-wielders."

"Alright." I declared. "Daveth, Alistair, and Jory, you three will circle around the group, corral them in. I'll circle around behind and take out the emissary." The men nodded, and I sneaked away to circle around the other side of the darkspawn. Once undercover, I waited a few moments to make sure the others were in place. I drew my sword out as slowly and quietly as I could.

Breathe in, breath out.

One, two, three!

"Now!" The four of us charged from the brush, taking on the darkspawn from all possible angles. As the emissary saw me, it unleashed a blast of fire. Just in time, I held up my shield to block it. I rammed it with my shield, knocking it to the ground. I brought my sword down on it, but it raised its staff in time to block the blow. Before I could react, it held out a hand, and a burst of electricity came forth, knocking me back. I was silently thankful for a dwarf's natural resistance to magic, for I was able to get back up only moments later.

I charged the emissary. Swinging my sword with all my might, I shattered the beast's staff, then drove it through the beast's chest. I hadn't even cleaned off my blade before I rushed in to help my comrades, who were outnumbered two to one.I threw myself onto the darkspawn that was going to attempt to stab Alistair in the back. I reached for a knife, and used it to slice the creature's throat.

Now that he only had one opponent to deal with, Alistair quickly finished off the second one.

A quick look around told me that Jory and Daveth had handled the rest of the darkspawn with relative ease.

After a quick check-over to make sure none of us were seriously hurt, we each pulled out our vials to gather up darkspawn blood. I took out my knife and sword, and ever so carefully, scraped the blood off of each one into the vial. The thick red liquid hissed and bubbled furiously inside the glass container. I silently hoped that the glass was strong enough to hold it.

Once Jory and Daveth filled their vials as well, we continued on deeper into swamps. As we left the area, I spotted a rather large flower perched on a tree stump. It was as white as freshly fallen snow, with a center that was a deep crimson red.

It fit the description of what the kennel master had asked for exactly.

Swiftly, I picked it up and stored it in my pack, making a mental note to deliver it to the kennel master when we returned to Ostagar. As we walked onward, the trees began to peel back, and slowly the ruined tower came into view. We walked up a set of cracked, weeded stone steps into a circular courtyard that must have been the first floor of the tower, with more stairwells branching off in every direction. And sure enough, tucked away in a corner, was a large, ornate chest, just as Duncan had described-if a bit smashed and worn. I stepped up to the chest, and knelt down to look inside.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Said a new voice. I jumped to my feet and turned about as a human woman came walking down the stairs. She was dressed in distinct purple robes, ornately decorated with feathers and other natural materials. The rest of her outfit ornamented with dark leather, giving her the appearance of something that just came out of a dark story.

She carried a tall wooden staff slung across her back, and her piercing yellow eyes cave the appearance of something otherworldly. "Are you a vulture, I wonder?" She inquired. "A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse who's bones were long since cleaned, or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey." I narrowed my eyes at her. This was certainly an interesting person.

From first impressions, she seemed like someone who liked to keep people guessing, who only played for her own side of the game, and always stayed in the shadows to avoid rousing suspicion. "What say you?" She asked. "Hm? Scavenger, or intruder?"

"'Intruder?' And just how are these _your_ Wilds?" I asked.

The woman chuckled and replied. "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same? I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?'And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" Before I could respond, Alistair put a hand on my shoulder and growled. "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"Ooooh." Exclaimed the woman, waving her arms about dramatically. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you!"

"Yes." Alistair sneered. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" Exclaimed Daveth. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"'Witch of the Wilds.' Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" The woman snickered. Her attention turned to me as she said. "You there, dwarf, you have nothing to fear from any witch. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

I was becoming increasingly curious by the minute. I had never met someone who knew how to play the game so well. But I was not entirely certain of her intentions just yet, so I decided to keep my guard up. I put on a fake smile for her, and replied. "I am Coryn. A pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper, civil greeting, even here in the Wilds." The woman commented, smiling wide. "You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose; you sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" Alistair echoed. "You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of...sneaky...witch thief!"

"How very eloquent." Morrigan commented. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems." Alistair growled. "Those documents are Gray Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for it was not I that removed them." Morrigan hissed back. "Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" I asked before any of the boys could open their mouths.

"T'was my mother, in fact." Morrigan responded, sounding rather bored with this situation.

"Can you take us to her, then?" I inquired. Morrigan chuckled and commented. "Now  _there_ is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful." Alistair warned. "First it's 'I like you', but then  _zap,_ frog time."

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you watch!" Exclaimed Daveth.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'll be a nice change." Jory growled.

I groaned and barked. "Enough! All of you!" Once they fell silent, I turned my gaze back to Morrigan, and said. "Lead the way, Morrigan."

"Very well then." The mage replied. She turned about and began walking off deeper into the swamp-lands. I followed her without delay. It was only after a few moments hesitation that I hear the sound of my companions following me.

 

 

***

 

 

After just a few minutes of walking, we came across a small hut leaning up against a giant rock ledge, and sitting on the edge of a bog. Standing in front of it was a white-haired old woman. Judging by her piercing yellow eyes and elaborate, dark clothing, I immediately guessed who she was.

"Greetings, mother." Morrigan announced. "I bring before you four Gray Wardens, who-"

"I see them girl." The old woman cut her off. She hummed and observed. "Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair scoffed.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." Morrigan's mother responded. "Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide...either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you!" Daveth hissed. "We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet, Daveth!" Jory snapped. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"Now, there's a smart lad." The old woman commented. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you?" She added, turning to me. "Does your dwarven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?" I looked over this old crone from head to toe. On the outside, she appeared to be any ordinary old woman, but I could sense there was something far more dangerous underneath. I decided that I would have to be wary of this old bat from now on. But, instead of voicing my opinion, I said. "I believe you have something we need."

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother." Morrigan added.

"True." The old woman added. "You came for your treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You-...oh. You protected them?" Alistair echoed.

"And why not?" Morrigan's mother retorted. She reached inside her robes and pulled out the folded parchment treaties. "Take these to your Gray Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"Thank you for returning them." I said respectfully, the manners that were drilled into my head as a child deciding to make themselves known.

"Such manners." The old crone commented. "Always in the last place you look. Like stockings..." After a moments pause, she chuckled and said. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for your to go then." Said Morrigan.

"Do not be ridiculous girl." Exclaimed the old woman. "These are your guests."

"Oh, very well." Morrigan sighed. "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

 

 

***

 

 

 


	7. Like a fly in a web

Night was falling as Alistair, Jory, Daveth, and I returned to Ostagar.

After delivering the flower to the kennel-master, we returned to the bonfire where Duncan was waiting for us. "So, you've returned from the Wilds." He stated. "Have you been successful?"

"We have." I replied. I showed him the treaties, and we each showed him the vials of darkspawn blood. 

"Good." Duncan commented. "I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"I am ready." I told him.

"I will not lie." Duncan said grimly. "We Gray Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later." His words did make me wonder what was so deadly about this ritual, but I stated firmly. "I have no trouble facing what is to come."

"I agree. Let's have it done." Jory stated.

"Then let us begin." Duncan said in a dark voice. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

 

 

***

 

 

The four of us were anxious for Duncan to meet us at the old temple. I managed to control my anxiety with pacing back and forth across the circular space. I couldn't stop wondering what Duncan had been talking about. What was so dangerous about this Joining? Why was the blood necessary? 

"The more I hear about this 'Joining', the less I like it." Jory said, the first of us to give voice to what we were feeling. I could understand his caution. I had felt nervous numerous times over the years. Afraid even. Only a complete and utter idiot wouldn't be afraid when facing something like this. But I've grown skilled at hiding my fears, for the sake of others.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked.

"Why all these damned tests?" Jory barked. "Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth shrugged.

"I Don't like this any more than you do, Jory, but there's nothing for it now but to move forward." I tried to caution the knight.

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me, I..." Jory finished with a sigh. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" Daveth countered, and for a brief moment, I wondered if Daveth had a twin brother, and that was the man standing next to me, for this was certainly not the Daveth I had met before. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including  _sacrificing_ us?" Exclaimed Jory.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth stated darkly.

I hummed and nodded, remaining silent from their on out. I had a deep feeling in my gut that at least one of us was not going to walk away from this tonight. I quickly made a quiet prayer for the souls of those who wouldn't survive this night, when the clanking of armor drew our attention to Duncan. He carried a pure white goblet in one hand, and set it on a stone bench. "At last, we come to the Joining." He stated softly. He held out his hands, curling his fingers in a gesture that meant he wanted something. He wanted the vials. Jory, Daveth, and I handed him the vials of darkspawn blood.

We watched as he up-ended the vials one by one, and the thick red liquid filled the goblet. It took me only half a second to put the pieces together in my head.

"The Gray Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Gray Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint." Duncan told us.

"We're...we're going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?" Jory exclaimed hoarsely.

"As the first Gray Wardens did before us, as we did before you." Duncan answered. "This is the source of our power, and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint." Alistair explained. "We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the archdemon." There was a moment of silence before I said. "Let's get on with it, then."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first." Duncan said. "Alistair, if you would."

Alistair bowed his head and said. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you." There was another moment of silence, in which Duncan turned and picked up the blood-filled goblet. "Daveth, step forward." He commanded.

Daveth took a step forward, and took the goblet with shaking hands. We watched as he took a couple swallows of blood, and handed the goblet back to Duncan. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, Daveth doubled over, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach as he howled in pain. He threw his head back, and we saw that his eyes were rolled back in his head. "Maker's breath!" Exclaimed Jory.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan stated. Daveth fell to his knees, clutching his throat as he tried to breath. there was one last choked cry, before he fell to the ground, dead. I could see the fear in Jory's eyes as he withdrew the greatsword from over his shoulder. "Step forward, Jory." Said Duncan.

"B-b-but, I have a wife..." Jory stuttered. "A child...had I known-"

"There is no turning back." Duncan warned him, slowly backing him against the wall.

"No!" Exclaimed Jory. "You ask too much. There is no glory in this!" Seeing that this was going to end badly, Duncan set down the goblet, and withdrew his sword. The two men fought for a brief moment before Duncan ran Jory through. Between Jory's gasps and groans, Duncan said sadly. "I am sorry." He stepped back, letting Jory's body fall to the ground. "But the Joining is not yet complete." Duncan sheathed his sword, picked up the goblet, and turned to me. "Step forward, Coryn." He commanded.

I swallowed hard and took a single step forward, taking the goblet with shaking hands. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good." Duncan said as I tentatively swallowed a few mouthfuls of blood. "From this moment forth, you are a Gray Warden." There was a moment when nothing happened. Then, the most incredible pain I had ever experienced.

It felt as if my very blood had been lit on fire.

At first, my vision was dark, then I began to see images. And through the pounding headache, I could hear sounds. Through some sort of green haze, I could see what looked like a dragon, and as I watched, it let out the most piercing scream I had ever heard in my life. It was the sort of sound you would imagine had the ability to tear apart the very fabric of the world.

 

 

***

 

 

 It seemed like ages before I finally could open my eyes without feeling like I was trying to move a mountain. Duncan and Alistair were crouched over me, and I could see the relief on their faces when my eyes opened. It felt like I had been smashed in the head with an anvil.As my vision swirled into focus, Duncan said. "It is finished. Welcome." He extended a hand to me, and helped me up so I could sit on the stone bench.

"Two more deaths." Alistair commented. "In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was...horrible." His armor clattered as he shuddered. "I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked me.

I looked up at him, my head still cradled in my hands, and said. "Nothing you said could have prepared me for _that_."

"Such is what it takes to be a Gray Warden." He responded.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Explained Duncan

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining." Alistair added. He handed me a necklace. It was a long, silver chain, and the pendant was an egg-shaped glass case, filled with dark, dried blood. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant." Alistair told me. "Something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far."

"Take some time." Duncan said. "When you are ready, I would like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king."

"Understood." I told him.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs." He explained. "Please attend as soon as you are able." With that, Duncan and Alistair left the old temple, leaving me to regain myself after my experience. I sat there with my head in my hands, taking slow, deep breaths until my body stopped shaking, my heart stopped hammering, and my head stopped spinning. Words will never be able to fully describe what the Joining is like. That much is certain.

After a few minutes of rest, I felt able to get up.

I took a few walks around the old temple, just to make certain that I had completely regained myself, before I followed Duncan's directions. I walked for what seemed like quite a long while down an old, ruined hall before I found the long table set up. I could hear the thunder in the distance. I briefly wondered what was coming with it, but pushed those thoughts from my mind as I slipped around the side of the table to join Duncan. The table was lit by several candles, and had maps and charts scattered all about. When I reach it, I found Cailan and Loghain in the middle of  _another_ heated debate.

"Loghain, my decision is final." Cailan stated. "I will stand by the Gray Wardens in this assault."

"You risk too much, Cailan." Loghain attempted to caution him. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case," The king sneered, "perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all."

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain barked, sounding very much like a father scolding his son.

"It is not a fool notion." Cailan countered. "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past, and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century." Loghain sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" Cailan growled back. He turned to us as he asked. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, Your Majesty." Duncan replied.

"And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road?" The king inquired to me. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"You're very kind, Your Majesty," I responded, "but I don't feel worthy of it."

"Oh, but you are." The blond man told me. "Every Gray Warden is needed now more than ever."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan!" Loghain snarled. "We must attend to reality!"

"Fine." Cailan sighed. "Speak your strategy." The two men leaned in over one of the maps on the table as Cailan said. "The Gray Wardens and I will draw the darkspawn into charging our lines, and then-?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon," Loghain finished, "Signaling my men to-"

"To flank the darkspawn." Cailan cut him off. "I remember. This is the Tower of Ishall, in the ruins, yes? Well, who shall light this beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there." Loghain told him. "It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best." Cailan finished. "Send Alistair, and the new Gray Warden to make sure it's done."

"I shall do my best, Your Majesty." I told him.

"You rely on these Gray Wardens too much." Loghain commented, making me roll my eyes at him. "Is that truly wise?"

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain!" Cailan snapped. "Gray Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from!"

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." Duncan cut in.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain responded.

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan?" Cailan added.

"I...yes, Your Majesty." Duncan replied.

"Your Majesty," The old mage, whom I had learned was named Uldred when I explored the camp, spoke up for the first time, "The tower and it's beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells,  _mage._ " A white-haired priestess cut him off. "Save them for the darkspawn."

"Enough!" Loghain stated. "This plan will suffice. The Gray Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain!" Exclaimed Cailan, smiling ear-to-ear. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Gray Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil."

"Yes Cailan." Loghain said over his shoulder as he walked away. "A glorious moment for us all."

 

 

***

 

 

It had been only a little while after the meeting with the king that Duncan called Alistair and I back over to the Gray Warden tent circle. The rest of the army had filed out to the edges of the ruins, where they stood waiting for the darkspawn. The rain was just starting to sprinkle. I took a moment to wonder at this new experience. Living underground, rain was not something I had heard of until then.

My attention was snapped back into focus when Duncan said. "You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishall, and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What?" Exclaimed Alistair. "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair." Duncan responded. "If the beacon is lit, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So, he needs two Gray Wardens standing up there, holding the torch just in case, right?" Alistair sneered.

"The last time I got sidelined like this, I ended up exiled." I observed.

"Ah, but we are far from the politics of Orzammar." Duncan replied to me. "You will find no such rivalries here. We must however do what is necessary to defeat the darkspawn."

"I get it, I get it." Alistair sighed. "Just so you know, though, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, i'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no." I couldn't help snorting out laughter at the comment, trying to imagine Alistair in a dress, and I chuckled. "I don't know. It might make a great distraction."

"Me shimming down the darkspawn lines?" Alistair replied. "Sure. We could kill them while they roll on the ground laughing." I couldn't help laughing a bit myself. Duncan brought our attention back to him as he cleared his throat and said. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge, and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Sounds easy enough." I commented.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan explained.

"Understood." I replied.

"Then I must join the others." Duncan stated. "From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Gray Wardens now. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said softly.

"May he watch over us all." 


	8. Betrayal (AGAIN)

The rain was pouring down in a sheet. The lightning lit up the sky as bright as daylight, and the crash of thunder seemed to shake the very ground. No one said a word. The men and women of the army stood ready in the gorge. The tension in the air was so thick, it was almost as if I could feel it. The dogs barked, eager to start tearing at some darkspawn. The priests roamed among the ranks, spreading their incense and murmuring prayers for the soldiers.

Everyone stood at attention as Duncan and Cailan walked among the lines. "The plan will work, Your Majesty." Said Duncan.

"Of course it will." Cailan sneered. "The Blight ends here."

Everyone stood ready, ready to face the horror that was heading our way.

Sure enough, a thick, dark fog started to roll out of the trees, making the tension even thicker. As everyone watched, the darkspawn came walking slowly out of the trees, and into the clearing before the gorge. There were hundreds of them. Rogues and Emissaries, hurlocks and genlocks, and even a few towering ogres among the forces. The beasts howled and screeched and roared, ready and hungry for our blood. Then, what I assumed to be a general stepped to the head of the horde. this creature's armor was finer than the rest-well, fine for darkspawn, anyway-and it wore a helmet with massive, curling horns. For a moment, everything was still.

Then, the general roared.

The darkspawn charged, an organized fighting force sent to annihilate us. As they began to get closer, Cailan shouted. "Archers!"

Several dozen archers lit their arrows and drew their bows tight, aiming in a high, arching line. The commander held his arm up, waiting for the right moment.

Closer, closer, closer...

The commander threw him arm down, and the sky was lit up as dozens of flaming arrows flew through the air, raining down on the darkspawn, and making a small dent in their numbers. "Hounds!" Cailan called out. The barking and snarling mabari hounds were released from their holds, and charged in a pack of close to a hundred at the horde. What resulted was a spray of blood as both darkspawn and hounds fell.

When the wave of hounds subsided, Cailan raised his sword and cried out. "For Ferelden!"

Howling war cries, the human forces charged at the darkspawn, weapons drawn, ready to die if need be.

Up on the bridge, soldiers were racing to and fro to get to their destinations. Alistair and I charged through the driving rain, narrowly avoiding flying boulders as we pushed on towards the tower of Ishall. After what seemed like ages of dodging and weaving, we finally reached the other side. It was as we were coming to the first waterfall of stairs that a group of men came racing out from the tower. A soldier and a mage stopped for a few moments, doubling over as they tried to catch their breath. "Maker's breath!" Exclaimed one of them.

As soon as they saw us, the guard exclaimed. "You, you're Gray Wardens, aren't you? The tower, it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about man?" Exclaimed Alistair. "Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers." Responded the guard. "they're _everywhere!_ Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair proclaimed.

"We'll need some help." I told him. I motioned to the guard and the mage and said. "You two! Come with us!" The two men looked at each other, then nodded to me. I let Alistair lead the way this time, since he knew the way to go far better than I did. We began charging up the stairs, slaying darkspawn practically every other step. It seemed like ages before we finally came to a floor that was clear of the monsters.

"Maker's breath!" Exclaimed Alistair. "What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the hoard? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"Weren't you the one complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?" I smirked at him. He chuckled and replied. "You're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, now that you think about it. At any rate, we need to hurry and get to the top of the tower." I nodded at him, and the four of us jogged across the giant, circular room to the next level of stairs. On and on we went, climbing higher and higher, slaying darkspawn by the dozen, until finally, we got to the last level of stairs that would take us to the highest floor of the tower. But as we approached the door, the sense of dread that I had been feeling since we entered the tower was now almost overwhelming.

I didn't have time to think on it though, as the others blindly ran into the room.

It was circular, like the other floors, and had a massive, open fireplace, which we would use to light the signal fire. It also had large windows circling the entire room, which we could use to see the army's progress.

There was also a massive hole in the roof, which made me freeze as soon as I saw it.

From out behind a pile of rubble, a massive ogre stomped up. This monster stood at least fifteen feet tall, if not more. It wiped its mouth of the bloody, gory mess it was feasting on, and let out an earth-shaking roar. We all jumped out of the way just in time as the beast charged at us. There was an extremely loud zapping sound as the mage summoned a great bolt of lightning to strike at the creature.

As the soldier kept firing arrows as quickly as his crossbow would allow, Alistair and I charged in to distract the beast. The fight went on for seemingly hours before I finally saw my opportunity.

The soldier fired an arrow, which struck the beast in the neck, making it throw it's head back. I glanced at Alistair, and in that one look, he seemed to understand what I was asking of him. He stepped out in front of me and crouched down, holding his shield in front of him. I rushed forward and jumped onto the shield, and with one powerful thrust, Alistair tossed me at the beast. With a howling cry, I rammed into the ogre hard enough to send it crashing to the floor.

Before it even had time to react, I slashed at it's chest and finally drove my sword through its throat.

For a long while, all I heard with the sound of my own heavy breathing.

After a few minutes, Alistair pointed at the huge open fire pit and said. "There's the vigil fire. We've surely missed the signal. Let's light it quickly before it's too late."

I nodded and stumbled over to the pit. After a few moments of desperately scraping a stone against my sword, the sparks finally caught. The four of us gave it gentle coaxing until finally, it became a massive fire. I'm sure the glow could be seen for miles. Alistair and I looked to each other and smiled. For once, things were going right it seemed.

 

 

"Something's wrong." I told the men as I watched the battle in the chasm. "Loghain's men should have advanced by now." Alistair rushed up to see things with his own eyes. "You're right." He said. "Something's happened." He turned to the others and said. "We need-" He suddenly froze, and I felt it too; a sharp, tingling sensation racing up and down my spine, followed by a feint whispering sound in my ears.

"You feel that?" Alistair growled.

"What is that?" I gasped.

"Darkspawn." He replied. "A lot of them. We need to leave. Now!" But we didn't get the chance to as another band of darkspawn came charging up the stairs, overwhelming us in minutes. The last thing I recalled was a hurlock general swinging his massive hammer at me before everything went black.  


	9. Grey Wardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. I have been insanely busy lately. Thank you for your patience.

I had no idea how long it had been before I woke up again, but slowly, my heavy eyes opened. For a moment, I was confused. I looked up to the wooden roof of a small cottage. I slowly sat up to find that I was wrapped in bandages from my chest down to my waist. As I looked up, I saw a girl dressed in dark purple robes and carrying a long wooden staff standing by the bookshelf.

As if she heard me, she turned and smiled wide. "Ah, your eyes finally open." She commented. "Mother shall be pleased."

I frowned at her for a moment before I asked. "Right...where am I?"

"back in the Wilds, of course." The girl responded. "I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten, and I have just bandaged your wounds. You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fair? Do you remember mother's rescue?"

"I remember..." I muttered, scratching at my head. "I remember...being overwhelmed by darkspawn..."

"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though it was a close call. What is important is that you both live." Morrigan explained. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well." I hung my head as the full gravity of what Morrigan said sunk in. In the back of my mind, I recalled the last time I had spoken to Gorim. But when she spoke of my friend, I looked up again.

"My friend...You mean Alistair?" I asked.

"The suspicious dimwitted one who was with you before, yes." Morrigan replied. "He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke."

"I will go then." I said.

"I will stay, and make something to eat." Morrigan sighed, sounding incredibly bored.

Ever so slowly, I rose to my feet, testing my bandaged wounds to see if they were truly healed. Once I found them to be healed well enough, I looked around until I spotted my armor, and sorted through it to put it on. Once I had all my stuff together, I stepped out the door.

Sure enough, there was Alistair, simply standing and staring off into the distance. I briefly wondered about the swirling storm clouds of thoughts that were surely going through his head. "See." Said Morrigan's mother as soon as I stepped out. "Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man." As Alistair turned and caught sight of me, the relief on his face was almost palpable.

"You...you're alive." He exclaimed breathlessly. "I thought you were dead for sure!"

"I'm alright." I told him, giving him a gentle smile. "I appreciate your concern."

"oh, this doesn't seem real..." Alistair continued, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, _we'd_ be dead on top of that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." The old woman chided.

"I-I didn't mean..." Alistair stuttered. "B-but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless." The old woman replied. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that'll do."

" _The_ Flemeth?" Alistair echoed. "From the legends? Daveth was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth sneered. "I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"We can't be safe here." I cut in, the soldier in me coming out again. "Where are the darkspawn?"

"The largest part of the hoard has moved on." Flemeth replied. "We are safe here, for now. The longer you are here, the less that is true, however. These things will notice you eventually." 

"We need to bring Loghain to justice!" Alistair snapped. "Why would he do this?"

"Now that is a good question." Flemeth responded. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can out-maneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the _true_ threat."

"The archdemon." Alistair confirmed darkly.

My thoughts immediately went back to Orzammar, to the crime that got me exiled from my home, and the similarities it bore to our current situation. "Then we need to find this archdemon." I stated bluntly.

"By ourselves?" Alistair exclaimed in disbelief, as if I had suggested walking right into the middle of the darkspawn hoard. "No Grey Warden has ever defeated The Blight without the alliance of a dozen nations at their back!...We could go to Redcliff, to Arl Eamon. We could appeal to him for help. He wasn't at Ostagar, so he still has all his men." When I gave him a skeptical look, he said. "I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet."

"Well, surely there are others we can call upon." I suggested.

"Of course!" Alistair exclaimed. "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand assistance from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old," Said Flemeth, "but, dwarves, elves, mages, this 'Arl Eamon', and who knows what else; this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do it?" Alistair asked hopefully. "Go to Redcliff and these other places, and build an army?" 

"Why not? Isn't that what Gray Wardens do?" I responded.

"So you are set then." Flemeth commented. "Ready to be Gray Wardens."

"As ready as we'll ever be." I replied.

"Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." Flemeth told us. Just then, Morrigan emerged from the hut, the smell of stew emanating from the open doorway. "The stew is bubbling, mother." Morrigan announced. "Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Gray Wardens are leaving shortly, girl-and you will be joining them." Flemeth told her.

"Such a shame- _what?"_ Exclaimed Morrigan.

"You heard me girl." Flemeth chuckled. "The last time I looked, you had ears."

"Thank you, but if Morrigan does not wish to join us..." I said hesitantly.

"Her magic will be useful." Flemeth told me. "Even better, she knows the Wilds, and how to get passed the hoard."

"Have  _I_ no say in this!?" Morrigan demanded.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here's your chance." Flemeth dismissed her. "As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Very well." I sighed, not wishing to continue the argument any farther.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair said hesitantly, "but, won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an Apostate."

"If you do not wish the help of us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower." Flemeth growled.

"Point taken." Alistair grumbled.

"Mother..." Morrigan stuttered. "This is not how I wanted this...I-I'm not even ready!"

"You must be ready." Flemeth replied. "Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight...even I."

"I...understand." Morrigan sighed.

"And you, Wardens, do you understand?" Flemeth demanded. "I give you that which I value above all else in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"We understand." I responded.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan said, sounding incredibly bored. She went back inside the hut for a few moments, before she returned with a pack slung over her shoulders. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens." She announced. "I suggest the village of Lothering, north of the Wilds, as our first destination. 'Tis not far, and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"Let's just get underway." I told her.

"As you wish." Morrigan replied. "Farewell, mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah!" Flemeth scoffed. "It is more likely you will return to find this entire area, including my hut, swallowed up by the Blight!"

"I..." Morrigan stuttered, a little taken-aback by her mother's harshness. "I only meant..."

"Yes, I know." Flemeth said. "Do try to have fun, dear."

With out any further delay, I gestured to Morrigan to lead on, and we began the long walk out of the Wilds.


	10. A Long Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, mod complications have crashed my game, and I cannot get it to work again, so, I will be playing the in-game text based on let's play videos on youtube. I know, I know, but I've got no alternative option here, so DEAL WITH IT!!!

It seemed like we had been following the Imperial Highway for ages.

I had no knowledge of the surface lands, so I let Morrigan and Alistair take turns leading. We walked in silence for the full day since we left Flemeth's hut, I myself staying focused on looking out for any darkspawn anywhere. Every once in a while, I glanced up at Alistair. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, staring down toward the ground. I couldn't help wondering what was on his mind.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted though when a bark sounded from further up the road.

We all stopped, listening closely for any signs of trouble. Within a few moments, a single shape came racing up the road. It was a solid black Mabari hound. The hound came sliding to a stop in front of us. He barked happily, furiously wagging his stumpy tail and leaping about in circles. In the very next instant, he turned to face ahead of us, laying his ears back and snarling fiercely. Sure enough, a pack of about a dozen darkspawn came running toward us, lead by a hurlock general. The creatures stopped for a moment as soon as they saw us. The general made a harsh, gurgling sound which I guessed was supposed to pass for laughter, and made a slashing motion across it's throat with one claw-like appendage.

Grimacing in kind, I looked to each of my companions. They both nodded at me, signaling they were ready. Turning back toward the darkspawn, I slowly withdrew my sword from the scabbard at my hip. After a moment, I cried out. "Amgarrak!" and charged at the monsters. Channeling all my energy into that fight, I danced around the blades of the darkspawn, both attacking and defending with my sword.

Alistair was handling himself quite well, hacking and slashing at darkspawn as if they were no more than flies. Morrigan was releasing electricity in short, powerful bursts, frying darkspawn one after the other in quick succession. The hound was quite literally ripping darkspawn apart, tackling them and tearing their throats out.

In what seemed like no time at all, the fight was over. 

A dozen fresh darkspawn corpses lay at our feet. Wiping the blood from my face, I looked over at my companions and asked. "You both alright?"

"Just a few scrapes." Alistair replied.

"I'll live." Morrigan added in her usual snarky tone.

I turned back to the hound, who was busy rolling about in the dirt trying to rid himself of the darkspawn blood coating his fur. After a while, he stood and shook the dust from his fur. I crouched in front of him and gave him a quick look-over. "Those beasts didn't hurt you, did they boy?" I asked, scratching him behind the ear. The hound simply panted happily, wagging his stumpy tail. It made me smile.

"I think he was out there looking for you." Alistair told me. "He's...chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it Imprinting."

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now?" Morrigan sighed, rolling her eyes. " _Wonderful_."

"He's not mangy." Alistair said playfully.

I ignored them, laughing as the dog rubbed up against me. I began to think of something to call him. I ran through a list of dwarvish phrases in my head, trying to think of something that would fit, but eventually ruled those out. Then I began thinking of regular, common tongue phrases, such as 'hawk' or 'midnight'. And finally, I thought of something. "Ranger." I murmured. "What do you think, boy? You like that name?" The hound barked happily and rolled over on his back, which I took as a yes.

"Ranger it is then." I said, rising to my feet.

"Ranger. I like that." Alistair commented.

"Well then, shall we?" I inquired, motioning to one of my companions to lead on. As Morrigan stepped forward and led us onward, Ranger fell into step at my hip. I smiled and patted the dog's head, briefly wondering what this new development could bring.

 

 

***

 

 

As Morrigan informed us we were nearing the village of Lothering, I offered to take the lead for the while, and Morrigan acquiesced. For a long while, we simply trudged on down the Imperial Highway. It was as the village came into sight that we noticed something else; a group of men had blocked up the road with crates and were lounging about lazily. But as soon as we came within eyesight, one of them smiled and rose to his feet. "Wake up, gentlemen!" He exclaimed. "More travelers to attend to-led by a _dwarf,_ oddly enough." I frowned and decided to ignore that comment.

"Uh, they don't look much like them others." A large, burly man said. "Maybe...maybe we should just let these ones pass."

"Nonsense." Said the first one who had spoken, a lengthy, tanned man. "Greetings, travelers!"

"Highwaymen." Alistair said quietly. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

"They are fools to get in our way." Morrigan hissed. "I say teach them a lesson."

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" The man _tsk_ ed us. "A simple ten silvers, and you're free to move on."

I stuck my chin out and asked. "You're toll collectors, then?"

"Indeed," The tanned man told me, "for the upkeep of the Imperial Highway. It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

I snorted and said. "If you lot are toll collectors, then i'm a Mabari." That earned me a few laughs, and the tanned man said. "Not much gets passed you, I see."

"It's not really a toll." Said the big man. "We're just robbin' ya, see?"

"Do shut up." The tan man snapped. "Even a genlock would have understood _that_."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said. "Forget it. I'm not paying."

"Well, can't say i'm pleased to hear that." The tanned man chuckled.

"Right." Added his big partner. "We get to ransack your corpse then. Those are the rules."

I pulled a downright evil-looking grin and said. "You can try." With lightning speed, I drew my sword from its sheath, slamming the tanned man in the stomach with the hilt. Just as fast, I slammed his burly partner in the chest with my shield. I had guessed that these men were not very experienced fighters, and I was correct. In what seemed like no time at all, we had driven off four of the six men. The fighting continued until at last, the tanned man fell to his knees and cried. "Alright! Alright! We surrender! We're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all."

"Get by?" I echoed. "You're a criminal!"

"Yes, I'm a criminal." He told me. "I admit it. I apologize."

I flicked my head in the direction that his companions had fled and snarled. "Then start running. If I ever catch you again, I won't be so merciful a second time."

"Yes! Yes, of course!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!" He and his remaining companion raced away down the Imperial Highway. I watched them until they were gone from our sight. I didn't kill other people unless it was of the utmost necessity, and right then, I didn't see the need to do that. I re-sheathed my sword and walked over to the thieves' stash, hidden behind an upturned cart.

They had gathered up quite a load of stolen goods; everything from money, to food, to clothing. There was even a small lamb tethered to a stake. I did add a generous portion of the money to our own finances, but decided against taking anything else. We followed a branching path off the Imperial Highway down to the ground level and paused for a moment to observe. The village of Lothering leaned up against the Imperial Highway on one side, and edged up to rolling green hills on the other. A small river split the village in half like a sword, with several bridges spanning over it.

"Well, there it is." Alistair commented. "Lothering. Pretty as a painting."

"Ah, so you've finally decided to rejoin us, have you?" Morrigan snickered. "Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand?" Alistair barked. "Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" Morrigan asked.

"Right, very creepy. Forget I asked." Alistair grumbled.

"Leave him alone, Morrigan." I growled at the mage.

"But how can I?" Morrigan inquired, feigning innocence. "He is right there, speaking, eyes wide, like those of a brainless calf."

"Oh, I get it." Alistair snarled. "This is the part were we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life."

"I can be friendly when I desire to." Morrigan countered. "Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." 

"Anyway," Alistair continued, turning back to me, "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first."

"We should get underway with these treaties." I stated, placing a hand on the hidden satchel I kept tucked under my leather overcoat. 

"Have you looked at them yet?" Alistair asked. I nodded, and he kept talking. "There are three main groups that we have treaties for; the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet to help. We may even want to go to him first."

"Then we need to find these people." I stated, hiding the mention of Orzammar behind a veil of a steadfast sense of duty. No need to open up old wounds.

"Then you have a plan?" Alistair asked, I nodded and responded. "Let's get some supplies from inside the village, and then we can decide which peoples we shall make contact with first."

"Very well then." Alistair confirmed. "Shall we?"

With my companions following, we left the Imperial Highway behind, wandering further into the village. The first thing we came to was a low incline into a small pit, which was filled with several roughly pitched tents and littered with all manner of debris. A few people sat around the open pit fire, while others wandered seemingly with no purpose in mind.

The hard, packed dirt road was partially fenced in, with several areas of it having fallen away as time wore on. 

We passed in between a pair of watch towers when we were almost immediately stopped by a knight. Alistair had accurately described the kind of armor that Templars wore to me, so I recognized the elaborately ornated hauberk, almost bucket-like helmet, and fine robes underneath the armor. "You there!" He called out to us. "Move on if you can. Lothering is lost."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 "We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last two days." the Templar explained. "The Chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we Templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend." I simply nodded and thanked him, and he stepped aside and let us pass.  From there the road branched off in several directions. To our left stood a nest of small, ramshackle houses. To our right stood what must have been the Chantry. Straight ahead, a small bridge spanned over the river that split the town in half. As we roamed about the town, my military mind was assessing the situation. We picked up fragments of conversation as we went about. Apparently, Teyrn Loghain had planted a fabrication. People were lead to believe that the Gray Wardens were traitors, turning and murdering the king and all his soldiers at Ostagar, and that Loghain and his forces had only just managed to escape the darkspawn. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

It had seemed the Teyrn had placed a massive bounty on our heads. This would make things much more complicated as we went about our business making use of the Gray Warden Treaties. As we were walking along the banks of the river, my attention was drawn as I heard. "E-excuse me, my lady." I turned to find a family of three elves huddled together. They looked absolutely pitiful, dressed in little more than rags and coated in dirt. "I'm so sorry to bother you," said the elven man, "but if it's not too much to ask, might you be able to spare some bread?"

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"We thought it would be safer in Lothering." He explained. "Thought the Teyrn would bring his soldiers here, but bandits attacked us and took everything! Our food, our clothes, even our daughter's pet lamb. No one cares about a few elves. Can you help us?"

"The bandits are gone." I told them. "We chased them off."

"You...you did?" Exclaimed the man, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed the elven woman. "Perhaps our belongings are still there!"

"We can't thank you enough, friend." Said the man. "Even if we don't get everything back, it's good to know others will be safe." I smiled and nodded to them, watching as they walked off toward the Imperial Highway. We decided then to head for the tavern to see what supplies we could buy. coming to the bridge, we discovered a red-haired child standing beside it. "You alright, young one?" I asked, making him look up.

"Have you seen my mother?" He asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I may have." I told him. "What does your mother look like?"

"She's  _really_ tall," said the boy, reaching up to try and accentuate his words, "and she has red hair. We live on a big farm-hold, all of us. Some mean men with swords came, and mother told me to run to the village as fast as I could, so I did. She said she'd be right behind me, but I've been waiting and waiting, and I can't see her." I felt a small twinge of pity for him. He was far too young for this, far too young to experience the pain of losing a loved one. "Do you know where your father is?" I asked.

"He went with William to the neighbors yesterday, but he didn't come back." The boy told me.

"Why don't you come with us?" I suggested. "We'll help you find your mother."

"Mother said I wasn't to go with anyone." He protested. "I'm supposed to wait for her here, in the village." I closed my eyes for a long moment, pondering what to say. It was obvious that this boy was on his own now, but that's not the sort of thing one tells a child. After a moment of pondering, I reached into my coin purse and pulled out a silver. "Here." I said as I handed it to him. "Why don't you take this, get something to eat, and go to the Chantry, hm? That way, when your mother comes, she'll know you're safe at the Chantry."

"A whole silver!" he exclaimed, jumping with glee. "Wow! Thank you!" He then paused for a moment, looking at me curiously. "You're a dwarf, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Father says dwarves are really greedy, but you're not greedy at all." Said the little boy. "Thank you for helping me!" I made sure to watch him until he disappeared inside the Chantry. Once the boy was out of sight, We continued across the bridge and on toward the tavern, hoping to at least find some small amount of supplies. The tavern was a relatively small structure. Inside was the bar, with several wine-racks and shelves behind it. On the opposite wall stood a large, brick fireplace, while the space in between was filled with tables and chairs. A stairwell lead up to the second floor of the building, with several doors leading into other rooms.

At the very moment we entered the building, about six men rose from their chairs and walked over to us, sly grins on their faces. "Well, look what we have here men. I think we've just been blessed." Declared the bearded man who I took to be their leader.

"Uh oh." Alistair murmured. "Loghain's men. This can't be good."

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a dwarf by this very description, and everyone said they hadn't seen one?" Asked one of the men, a read-headed lad with stubble lining his jaw.

"It seems we were lied to." The bearded man growled. Just then, a woman walked up to us and said in a thick, lyrical accent. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They are more than that!" The bearded man snapped. "Now stay out of our way, Sister! You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!"

"I appreciate the offer miss, but we can handle these men on our own." I told her.

" _You_ don't need my protection," she said, "but these men will blindly follow their master's commands, even unto death."

"I am not the blind one!" The bearded man bellowed. "I served at Ostagar, where the Teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery! I serve him gladly!" To his men he added. "Enough talk! Take the Warden into custody. Kill the Sister, and anyone else that gets in your way!"

"Right, let's make this quick." Added his red-haired companion.

I smiled at the prospect of another challenge. As all of us drew our weapons, the gathered civilians rushed up the stairwell to get out of the way. To my surprise, the Sister drew a long, wicked-looking knife from somewhere inside her robes. I lunged forward, slamming the commander in the chest with my shield hard enough to drive the breath from his lungs. Ranger charged at one of the archers in the corner of the room, sinking his teeth into the man's arm and throwing him off balance. Alistair was caught in melee combat with the red-haired lad. The air crackled with magical energy as Morrigan held back two other men with flurries of snow and electricity. The Sister was doing better than I had expected, moving with the speed and nimbleness of a cat. In was seemed like no time at all, we had killed three of the men, and the other three were crying for mercy.

"Alright!" Exclaimed the commander. "You've won! We surrender."

"Good." Said the Sister. "They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

I looked at each of the men through narrowed eyes before returning my gaze to the captain. After a moment of silence, I told him. "Take a message to Loghain."

"W-what do you want to tell him?" The commander asked, straightening himself.

"Tell him that the Grey Wardens know what really happened." I snarled. 

"Yes! Yes. Of course." The man exclaimed. "I'll tell him. Right away." The remaining men couldn't get out of the tavern fast enough, practically trampling each other in their haste. Once they were gone, the Sister stepped in front of me. As she began to wipe away the blood from her ornate robes, she said. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

"No apology necessary." I replied. "I appreciate what you were trying to do."

"Let me introduce myself." She stated. "I am Lelianna, one of the Lay Sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering-or I was."

"I am Coryn." I told her. "A pleasure."

"Those men said you are a Grey Warden." Lelianna said. "You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do. I know after what happened, you will need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along." I contemplated this for a few moments. It was quite clear that Lelianna was no helpless priestess, and what she said was true. Giving voice to my thoughts, I said. "We could use any available blades, that is true."

"That, and the Maker wants me to go with you." Lelianna added. At that, I raised an eyebrow. Dwarves followed no formal religion, and thus my kind was very skeptical about such things. But I could tell from the looks of my companions that even they were skeptical about what Lelianna was saying. After a moment, I said slowly. "Right...care to...elaborate?"

 "I...I know that sounds...absolutely insane," Lelianna stuttered, glancing at the floor as though she were embarrassed, "but it's true! I had a dream, a vision!"

" _More_ crazy?" Alistair commented. "I thought we were all full up."

"Look at the people here." Lelianna said, gesturing towards the rest of the gathered people. "They are lost in their despair...and this darkness, this _chaos_ will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are  _meant_ to do is the Maker's work. Let me help." After a long moment of silent contemplation, I said. "Very well. I will not turn away help when it is offered."

"Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than mother thought." Morrigan commented.

"Thank you." Lelianna smiled. "I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down." I smiled back at her. From the owner of the tavern, we manage to barter some supplies, several maps among them. Since we were nearest to the Brecilian Forest to the southeast, where the Dalish Elf Clans were said to dwell, it was agreed that we should go there first. With all the supplies we needed tucked away, we left the tavern behind. We followed the dirt road further up the town. It was as we were coming to a massive, open field-where some Chasind warriors were busy harassing some villagers-that I noticed a tall cage suspended from a tree. Inside it was the most unusual being I had ever seen. I stepped closer to see better.

He was tall, easily a good head taller than an average human, if not more. His skin was thick and dark gray, his long silver hair tied back tight. What's more was he had long, curving horns on the sides of his head. I had heard tales of the Qunari people before, but I had never seen one in person. As I stepped closer to his cage, he looked down at me and growled. "What is this? You're not one of my captors. I have nothing to say that would amuse a dwarf. Leave me in peace."

"You're a prisoner?" I asked. "Who put you here?"

"I'm in a cage, am I not?" He barked. "I have been placed here by the Chantry."

"The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family, even the children." Said Lelianna.

"It is as she says." Said the Qunari. "I am Sten of the Barisaad, the vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

"Qunari?" I inquired.

"If you have not heard of us by now, it is your own short-coming." Said Sten. "Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

"Are you...just going to leave him here?" Lelianna asked. "To die like an animal? This is too cruel a punishment, even for a murderer!"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, but Qunari are renown warriors." added Alistair. "If we could release him, perhaps he might help us."

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn." Said Morrigan. "If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"Mercy?" Exclaimed Alistair. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage." Morrigan added.

"Yes, _that's_ what I would have expected." Alistair commented.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate." Said Sten. I pondered for a long moment, my mind scrolling over the stories of the Qunari that I had heard long ago. Yes, I could see a Qunari being of great use. After a long moment I said. "I find myself in need of skilled help."

"No doubt." Sten replied. "What help do you seek?"

 "I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight." I told him.

"The Blight?" He echoed. "You're a Grey Warden then?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill." Sten commented. "Though I suppose not every legend is true."

After another moment of thought, I asked. "Would the Revered Mother let you free?"

"Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance." Sten suggested. "It seems as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

"I will leave you for now then." I told him.

"And I shall await your return." He responded.

As we walked away, Lelianna commented. "To be left here to starve, or to be taken by the darkspawn. No one deserves that, not even a murderer."

"Eaten alive by darkspawn." Alistair added. "That's cruel. I wonder why the Revered Mother is so afraid of him."

 I said nothing as I lead my companions onward, to where I knew the Chantry to be. Crossing back over bridges and through suburban housing, we retraced our steps. The Chantry was a large building, the small yard encased by a low stone wall, and a brick archway high overhead. As we approached, I took notice of a heated argument happening between a priestess and a group of merchant men. "Back off!" Declared a weasel-faced man, pushing the priestess away. "I have the right to charge what I wish!"

"You profit from their misfortune!" The priestess snapped back. "I should have the Templars give away everything in your carts!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Weasel man snarled. "Any of you come too close to my goods and i'll-"

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crises. Warms the heart." Alistair commented, making the group take notice of us.

"Oh, you there." Said weasel man. "You look able. Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleaguered business man?" I crossed my arms, narrowed my eyes at him and asked. "Is your... _profiteering_ ruffling some feathers?"

"You could say that, yes." Weasel man commented.

"The nerve of these people!" Exclaimed Alistair.

"He is charging  _outlandish_ prices for things people desperately need!" Shouted the Sister. "Their blood is filling his pockets!"

"Tis only survival of the fittest." Morrigan shrugged. "All of these cretins would do the same in his shoes, given the chance." This lead to Lelianna and Morrigan arguing until I told them to shut their mouths.

"I have limited supplies." Said weasel man. "The people decide what those supplies are worth to them."

"You bought most of your wares from these very people last week!" Snapped the priestess. "Now they flee for their lives, and you want to talk _business?_ " 

"Look, stranger," weasel man told me, "I have a hundred silvers if you drive this rabble off, starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more." I pursed my lips for a moment, giving the appearance of being deep in thought. After a moment I suggested. "You don't think you're being just a little unscrupulous?"

"Would it help these folks if they could buy no goods at all?" Weasel man countered.

"They spend their very last coin because they are desperate," Said the priestess, "and this man preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!" Weasel man tossed up his hands in exasperation, and declared. "I'm not arguing anymore! Drive off this woman and get your hundred silvers, otherwise, i'm taking my wagon and leaving!"

"You don't think you could lower your prices and still make a profit?" I suggested.

Weasel man frowned at this, thinking for a moment before replying. "Perhaps, as long as that woman agrees I'm allowed to charge _something._ "

"Do what you must, as long as it does not beggar the needy." Said the Sister.

"Fine!" Weasel man snapped, turning back to me. "And since you don't look too needy, normal prices for you." I simply stuck my chin out at him and walked off.

"A fine compromise." Lelianna commented.

"So we've come to solve every little problem in Lothering, have we?" Morrigan sneered. " _Wonderful_."

I ignored her as we entered the yard of the Chantry building. We found a man pacing about screaming at the top of his lungs, surrounded by a band of disturbed people. "The legions of evil are on your doorstep!" The wild man cried. "They will feast upon our hearts!  _There is nowhere to run!_   _This evil will cover the world like a plague of locusts!_ "

"Please!" Begged another man. "You're scaring the children!"

"Better to slit their throats now then let them suffer at darkspawn hands!" The wild man shouted. He suddenly pointed at Morrigan and exclaimed. "There! One of their minions is already amongst us! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her!?"

 

"Why don't you keep your voice down?" I suggested.

"I watched the black horde descend upon my people!" The wild man barked. "I will not be silent!"

"Please!" Begged another man. "Stop! Somebody shut his mouth!"

"But he's right, isn't he?" Another said glumly. "The Bann left us. We're going to die."

"This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!" The wild man continued. I observed him closely. I could see it in his eyes, in his mannerisms. He was driven mad by grief. A lost friend perhaps? Or family? "You poor man." I said. "What happened to you?"

"My family...my clan..." The wild man sobbed. "Those creatures butchered them all. Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the darkspawn!"

"It must have been horrible." I coaxed him. "How did you escape?"

"I...I ran," The wild man said, "hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her off! She...had hair the same color as yours."

"Scaring these people won't bring her back." I told him.

The man sighed, hanging his head and swiping an arm across his face. "You...you are right." He said. "I will go." We all watched as he walked away until he left our sight.

"He was right, wasn't he?" Said a priest. "There's no hope for us."

"There is hope, man." I told him, raising a clenched fist in the air. "You must have courage!"

"You...you're right." Said the priest. "We can't give up."

"But we can't fight!" Exclaimed a man with a massive under-bite. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We can't lie down and die either!" Said a red-headed man. "We must go north, to Denerim!" Our company stood and watched as the remaining people left the Chantry yard, off to a place only they agreed to. All that remained outside the Chantry was a pair of Templars, dressed in their ornate hauberks and gauntlets. With a simple nod to them, my friends and I headed into the Chantry.

The entryway was a long hall, lined with desks. Some bore books, others bore candles, dried wax running down them like rivers. At the end of the long hallway, there stood a massive alter, with several long bleacher seats gathered around it. Three priests were standing at the base of the alter, with people gathered around to listen to their words. Two rooms were on either side of the alter. The room to the right was filled with bookshelves, with a single, long desk against the back wall, and two Templars standing guard at the door. We walked into the room to find an elderly woman sitting in a chair.

Her wiry gray hair was done up in a single bun, and had a kind-if wrinkled-face. Her robes were more ornate than the other priests. On her chest was the embroidered design of a cross, with a flaming wreath around it. She wore a golden medallion necklace, the pendant of which had a eye carved on it, with waves of fire coming out of it like the sun.

She looked at us and smiled. "Good day, Sister Lelianna." She said. "I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering."

"It is good to see you as well, Your Reverence." Lelianna replied.

"I don't believe I recognize your companions." The Revered Mother said, turning back to me. "Welcome friends. Do you by any chance have a donation to make to the Chantry?"

"I'm sorry, but we have no money to spare." I told her.

"I understand." The Mother said sadly. "So many struggle just to feed and clothe themselves these days. It's a treasure to have any coin to spare." She smiled again as she asked. "Is there something I can do for you then?"

"I want to talk about Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned." I told her. At this, the Revered Mother's face fell into a stiff, worried expression. She rose from her chair and walked over to the desk as she said. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?" On the way to the Chantry, I had thought about what to tell the Revered Mother, going over it again and again in my head. Now, it was time to put it to use. I said to her. "What if this causes an incident with his people?"

"The Maker demands justice, regardless of his race!" Snapped the Mother.

"Is there any way I could convince you to release him into my custody?" I asked. The Mother frowned at this, then turned to the newest member of our company and asked. "And what do you say on this, Lelianna? You know your friend better than I."

"These are...unusual times, Your Reverence." Said the scarlet-haired bard. "With us, the qunari might do some good. I am sure of it in fact." The Revered Mother and Lelianna stared at each other for a moment, speaking to each other in a way only they could understand. After a long moment, the Revered Mother nodded and walked up to Lelianna. "Were things not so desperate..." Said the old woman, and sighed. "Very well. I trust you. Take these keys to his cage, and Maker watch over you." The Revered Mother handed Lelianna a ring of keys.

We thanked the old woman, and left the Chantry. Retracing our steps once again, we returned to where Sten stood waiting in his cage, muttering something in what I guessed must have been the qunari tongue. He stopped when he saw us. "You wish something more of me?" He asked.

"I have the key to your cage." I told him, motioning to Lelianna to hand me the key ring.

Sten looked genuinely surprised. "I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it." He said. 

"She agreed to release you into my custody." I replied.

"So be it." Said Sten. "Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight." Without another word, I unlocked the cage, swinging the door open. Sten stepped out, rising to his full height-easily a head taller than Alistair, if not more.

"And so it is done." He declared. "I shall follow you into battle. In doing so, I shall find my atonement. May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere." I nodded, and began to lead the way off of the beaten path of the village and back toward the Imperial Highway. We followed along the edge of the Highway, coming to the on-ramp that would take us back up to the main route.

A sharp cry of "Someone help us!" sent us running up to the route. Sure enough, a dwarven man was crouched over what I guessed to be his son, shielding him. And coming toward them were no less that five darkspawn. Three genlocks and two hurlocks, looking like hideous, deformed mockeries of men and dwarves. The beasts crowed and shrieked, eager to tear at the two dwarves. I charged at the nearest hurlock, ramming him with my shield. The beast swung down at me with its jagged sword, and the blade only struck my shield. Apparently the tales of qunari fighters were true; the darkspawn don't stand a chance against Sten, who tosses them about like rag dolls.

In what seems like no time at all, we've slain the darkspawn.

After a moment, I walk up to the two dwarves. The older of the two breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the darkspawn are dead. He stood up and helped the younger boy to his feet. "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged." Said the man.

"You're welcome." I replied, sheathing my sword and slinging my shield over my back.

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur, and this here is my son Sandal." He introduced them. "Say hello, my boy."

"Hello." Said the boy. He was very young indeed. He didn't even have a stubble on his face yet.

"The roads are mighty dangerous these days." Bodahn commented. "Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way."

I shook my head and told him. "I doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden."

"'Grey Wardens'?" Bodahn echoed. "Hm. That does rather explain a lot. No offense, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path than my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune though."

"Goodbye." Said Sandal, displaying a cheerful smile and wall-eyed stare.

"Now then, let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?" Said Bodahn. We bid each other farewell, and I turned back to my company. In a silent motion, I led them onward down the Imperial Highway, to the Brecilian Forest, and whatever awaited us there.


	11. Hidden Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super big thank you to my wonderful father for getting my game working again. Now, on with the story!

I was frozen in place, staring down into a pit, looking at darkspawn, hundreds of darkspawn, marching like a river. I could hear this terrible noise. It sounded like music, but not the sort of music I wanted to hear. It was pounding in my brain. Suddenly, I was down in the pit, amongst the darkspawn. On the bridge above us stood a massive, malformed, dragon-like creature. The creature let forth a blast of fire, and gave a screaming roar. It was the sort of sound that would give grown men nightmares.

My eyes flew open.

I was back at the hidden incline where we had made our camp, with the sun starting to rise above the treetops. The Southron Hills were pocketed with areas like this, making them an ideal place for us to hide. This particular spot was well-shielded from prying eyes, surrounded by thick forests, and had a small stream which fed a large pool at one end of it. I slowly sat up, gazing into the flames of our fire for a long moment. When I finally did look up, I looked straight into Alistair's eyes. He looked uncharacteristically serious. "Bad dreams, huh?" He inquired.

"It seemed so real..." I murmur.

"Well, it is real, sort of." He told me. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was, _hearing them._ The archdemon, it... _talks_ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's how we know this is really a Blight."

"The archdemon? Is that the dragon?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one." Alistair commented. "But yes, _that's_ the archdemon...it takes a bit, but eventually, you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing about, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too."

"Any other surprises you wish to tell me about now?" I asked.

"Other than dying young and the whole 'defeating the Blight alone' thing, no, I think I'm all out of surprises. Anyways, you're up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on." Sure enough, the others were waking up around us. On a silent signal, we all began packing our things and getting ready to move. We had decided the night before that this spot was well-hidden enough to permanently leave the camp staked out here. We would merely pack what we needed and keep moving onward.

As I decided that we would all go together on this mission, I took notice of a large cart situated at the edge of the camp, and two very familiar dwarves sitting in front of it. As I stalked over to them, they took notice of me and stood up. "Ah, it's good to see you, my timely rescuer." Exclaimed the merchant. "Bodahn Feddic, at your service once again. I saw your camp, and I thought to myself 'what better place to rest than in the camp of a Grey Warden?' I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good? Yes?"

I shook my head and sighed, smiling. Even when I didn't ask for it, I still seemed to have people willing to follow me anywhere. I smiled to Bodahn and said. "You're free to stay and go as you please, just mind yourselves."

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Bodahn. "Thank the kind lady, will you boy?"

"Thank you kind lady." Said Sandal.

 I explained to the two men that we would be journeying to the Brecillian Forest, and that we would be leaving the camp staked where it was. After Bodahn and Sandal decided they would remain with the camp, I returned to rejoin the rest of the company. As Alistair was preparing his pack, I noticed he still had that sad, forlorn look on his face. I walk over to him, and when he didn't respond right away, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, as though I had startled him, then hastily cleared his throat and asked. "Did you need something?"

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes!-Yes, I'm fine." Alistair stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I pressed. "Do you...want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that." Alistair said. "I know you didn't know him as well as I did."

"That doesn't mean I didn't mourn his loss." I replied quietly.

"I...I should have handled it better." He murmured. "Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us can die in battle...I shouldn't have lost it, not when there is so much riding on us, not with the Blight, and...and everything. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alistair." I told him, reaching up to clap him on the shoulder.

"I'd...like to have a proper funeral for him." He continued. "Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"What about the rest of the Grey Wardens?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alistair told me. "I have no idea what the Grey Wardens do for their...when they fall in battle. Dwarves don't practice cremation, do they? How do your people honor your dead?"

"We entomb our dead in the stone beneath our thaigs." I answered.

"I heard about that, now that I think about it." He commented. "Their spirits return to the rock, strengthening the foundation of the thaig. It sounds so strange."

I smirked at him and replied. "No stranger than burning your honored dead to ashes."

"I suppose you're right." Alistair smirked right back. "Thank you, really. I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

"Perhaps I'll go with you to Duncan's home, when you go." I suggested.

"I'd like that." Alistair commented. "So would he, I think."

Before we set out from our camp, we procured a greatsword and some roughly-done, plate-male armor for Sten, so he wouldn't be charging in without anything to use. When we had everything we needed, we left the camp, and journeyed south to the Brecillian Forest, home of the wandering Dalish Clans.

 

 

***

 

 

As we walked through the vast expanse of the Brecillian Forest, Alistair told me the story of the elves of Thedas. Long ago, the elven empire of Arlathan expanded all across Thedas. The elves of Arlathan were a powerful people; immortal, and possessing immeasurable knowledge in all manner of things, from arts, to magic, to history. When humans crossed into Thedas from the Northern Islands, they met the elves with suspicion and hostility. Not much was known about this event, but apparently an event known as the Quickening led to the elves losing their immortality. Slowly, the humans took over the old elven lands, forming the beginnings of most of the countries that are known today. Those elves that were not slaughtered were enslaved, and their once proud culture was lost to history. During the time of the human prophet Andraste, the elves were finally freed from their chains after centuries of slavery. The elves were bequeathed a portion of land, the Dales, to become their new home. But the peace brought by the Dales was only momentarily. Fights continued to break out between elves and humans on the borders of the Dales, until the Chantry, the supreme religious authority of Thedas, declared an Exalted March, a religious war against the elves. The repercussions of it are still felt to this day.

"Now, most elves live in Alienages in the cities, living in piss-poor conditions." Alistair explained. "But some elves refused to be subjugated. They retreated into the Brecillian Forest, calling themselves the Dalish elves. Here they live, in the hopes of reclaiming what was lost to them so long ago." I walked in silence as I let this information sink in. I knew that the elves and the humans despised one another, but I never knew how deep that hatred went, or why it existed. I gazed around at the forest, wondering. Had this place been part of Arlathan? What had possibly existed here? From my recently acquired knowledge of the surface lands-mostly from books, and Alistair's tales-the Brecillian Forest and the Korcari Wilds rested on the edge of a mountain range that marked the borders of the known world. No one knew what lay beyond those mountains, but tales of witches, cannibals, demons, and all manner of other nightmarish sights were enough to deter anyone from trying to find out.

 We all stayed quiet as we walked. Occasionally, we caught glimpses of sights that suggested there had once been civilization here; a single standing pillar, crumbling statues, old dilapidated walls. Perhaps Arlathan did expand this far.

We kept our eyes open for any sign of the Dalish.

It was as we were coming upon two crumbling pillars that had once formed an archway that I held up a hand, signaling the others to stop. Dozens of elves appeared seemingly from nowhere. In a flash, they had their bows drawn tight, arrows aimed at us. One elven woman marched up to us, her tattooed face twisted in a scowl. "Stop right there, outsider." She growled. "The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."

"We have been searching for the Dalish, actually." I told her.

The elven woman scoffed at that. "I find that hard to believe. What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?"

I held my hands up in a universal sign of peace. "I will explain myself to your leader. No one else." I told her. The elf frowned at me, looking me up and down with her scrutinizing stare, and doing the same to the rest of the company. Finally, she said. "Since you are obviously no simple trespasser, I will leave it up to the Keeper to decide what to do with you." She gave a flick of her wrist, and the rest of the elves closed in around us. "In the camp." She ordered. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and remember that our arrows are still trained on you. Follow me." With that, she promptly turned about, and lead us into a great, open clearing.

My mind was already analyzing the situation. It seemed that the Dalish clans did not welcome outsiders of any stature. Negotiating with these people would be like walking on eggshells. As we were led in, I gazed around the camp. There were several massive house-structures on weals scattered across the clearing. I briefly wondered how well those things could travel through the thick Brecillian Forest. There were several smaller tents and booths, and well as several large fires. Towards the bag of the clearing, there was a massive corral, containing dozens of deer with coats so white, they seemed to glow. I couldn't help thinking that they were rather beautiful creatures.

I observed that all of the adults had some manner of tattoos marking their faces. I wondered if it may have been some sort of coming-of-age ritual. My thoughts were halted as we were led up to one elf in particular. His long green and grey robes fell almost to the ground, decorated with feathers, pieces of animal bones, and other natural materials. He had a tall, metal staff slung across his back, The tip of it looking like a stag's head, with an amber-colored stone in between it's antlers. His head was completely bare, and his narrow, pale eyes gazed at us quizzically.

"Hm, I see we have guests." The man observed. "Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little patience, and less time to spend on outsiders today."     

"I understand, but this one claims to have important business with our people." Said the one called Mithra, motioning to me.

"I see." The elf man frowned, wrinkling his tattooed brow. "Tell me stranger, what business could you possibly have with us? We have our own issues to deal with, as you can see."

"I have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens." I told him. At this, the bald elf smiled.

"You might have simply said so to begin with." He said. " _Ma serannas,_ Mithra. You may return to your post."

" _Ma nuvenin,_ Keeper." Mithra replied, leaving us to talk.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself." said the elven man. "I am Zathrian, the Keeper of this clan, it's guide and preserver of our ancient lore. And you are...?"

"My name is Coryn." I told him. "A pleasure."

"If you came to bring news of the Blight in the south, it is not needed." Zathrian told me. "I had already sensed its corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we are not. I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise that we've made. This will require some...explanation. Please, follow me." Without a word, he turned about and led us into another area of the camp.

Very quickly, we were joined by another elven woman. Like Zathrian, she wore finely decorated robes and had a tall metal staff. Her hay-colored hair was done in a braiding style far too complex to describe. "This is Lanaya, the Apprentice Keeper of the clan." Said Zathrian. The elven woman gave us a nod of acknowledgement, never once slowing her pace.

We came to an area shielded by thick underbrush. Several elves were laying on raised cots, all of them thoroughly strapped to their beds. They were all extremely pale, black veins bulging against their skin. They thrashed about madly, howling and crying in pain. A few coherent elves were attempting to tend to their kin, avoiding getting punched in the process. Lanaya immediately went to assist her kin.

"The clan came to the Brecillian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden." Said Zathrian. "We are always wary of the dangers of the forest, but we did no expect the werewolves would be lying in wait for us. They...ambushed us. And though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lay dying as we speak, even with all our magic and healing skill. We will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts. The Blight's evil must be stopped, but we are in no position to uphold our obligations. I am truly sorry." Zathrian gave a respectful bow to me.

My mind immediately pieced together the situation, and began forming a plan. We would need the use of _all_ the treaties in order to fight the darkspawn. We could not leave without the alliance of the elves. "Is there no way to help your kinfolk?" I asked.

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony, and inevitably either death, or a transformation into something monstrous." Said Zathrian. "The only thing that could help them must come from the source itself, and that...that would be no trivial task to retrieve."

"You speak of a werewolf?" I inquired.

"No, but it is the one who made these werewolves come to be." Zathrian replied. "Within the Brecillian Forest dwells a great wolf. We call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated, and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, then perhaps I could destroy the curse. But this task has proven too dangerous for us." He motioned for us to continue following him, and he led the way into an even more isolated part of the camp. "I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan."

"Then don't." I told him. "My company and I will hunt down this beast for you."

"I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecillian Forest." He said. "It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see. Where there is so much death, the veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things, living or dead. But if you can indeed help, then I wish you luck."

I gave my companions free reign to roam about the camp, and asked. "How will I find this 'Witherfang'?"

"Watch for the white wolves." He told me. "They are his eyes and ears in the forest."

Without another word, I bid farewell to him and began to head elsewhere in the camp, Ranger following at my hip. I observed the elves going about their daily lives. I came across a few story-tellers, with hordes of elflings gathered around them to listen to their tales. Hunters roamed about the perimeter of the camp, keeping watch for any sign of trouble in the forest.

I made my way towards the center of the camp, where the large, closed-in paddock contained the white stags. I noticed an elven girl sitting outside the paddock, closely examining one of the white deer. As we approached, she suddenly jumped and spun around. "Who comes-!?" She exclaimed, then relaxed when she noticed us. "Oh, I beg your pardon stranger." She said. "I was so busy tending to the halla, I did not hear your approach."

"What is a halla?" I asked, gazing at the beautiful white deer.

"They are the noble beasts that pull our aravel-what humans call 'land-ships'. They are our companions and our guides."

"You make them sound like friends." I observed.

"That's exactly what they are, in fact." The the elven girl responded. "We ride the halla, but never with reigns or a saddle. It is the halla who decide where to lead us, and our privilege that they take our aravel with them. In return, it is the herder's job to speak to the halla and care for their needs. It is a bond of friendship, not servitude."

 The halla in front of me began nervously stomping her feet, snorting and bleating. "I fear she may have bitten during the werewolf attack." The herder sighed. "I have tried speaking with her, but she's too agitated for me to understand. The curse would not effect her as it would us, but it would still be lethal. And it may prove contagious to the other halla as well. I can find no wound on her, but if she is truly ill, then...then I will have to put her out of her misery. For her sake as well as the others."

I looked at the beautiful animal, and felt a small twinge of pity for her. After a moment, I asked. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"I don't know." The elf replied. "Do you have any skills that might help her? If you do I would be grateful." Without another word, I motioned to Ranger to stay put. While the dog laid down in the dirt, I slowly approached the halla. I held my hand out and let her smell me, before running my hands along her body. I checked everything from her teeth, to her back, to her hooves. Finally, I stood up and sighed.

"Well?" The herder inquired. "What do you think?"

 

I looked up at her, truly regretting the words I was about to say. "You are right. The animal is suffering."

"I see." The herder murmured sadly. "Then there is no point in delaying the inevitable. Let us end this." She turned to the halla. She placed one hand on the animal's head, and the other on her own heart. "Lonely halla, lost in the rain, see the lights, how they shine in the sky, let them guide your way home." She murmured. " _Dareth shiral,_ my dear friend. Farewell." She slowly drew a knife from the hilt at her waist, and in one swift motion, slit the halla's throat. The animal died with barely a sound. In just as swift a motion, she took off the halla's horns, then bowed her head in respect for the fallen animal. She then rose to her feet and handed me the antlers. "It is...customary for the herder to take the antlers of the fallen halla." She said. "I give them to you, friend. Bring them to Master Varathorn, and he will make you a gift from them."

"Thank you." I told her. "That is most kind."

"As were you." She smiled sadly, before walking away to see to the rest of the halla.

I continued roaming about the camp, observing elves sharing stories and taking comfort in each other's company.

They seemed so at ease.

Eventually, I came to another aravel, this one with a desk and all manner of crates and boxes in front of it. I found an older elven man arguing with a younger boy. "What are you doing!?" Exclaimed the older man. "You've warped the wood completely! Did you just leave it out in the rain?"

"No, Master Varathorn." Said the boy. "I...I think I just used too much heat..."

"You're not smelting ore like a _durgen'len!_ This is living wood! It requires patience and delicate hands, not more heat!"

 "My actions bring me sorrow, Master Varathorn." Said the apprentice, bowing his head.

"And so they should!" Varathorn snapped. "Truly the art will be lost to us forever at this rate! Throw away your dead wood and start anew. I shall speak to our guest." As the apprentice started on his craft, Varathorn turned to face me and nodded respectfully. "Now then, please forgive my distraction, stranger." He said. "Is there something that you need?"

"The herder asked me to bring these to you." I told him, laying the horns on the table.

"Ah, so the halla is dead at last, is she?" Varathorn said sadly. "I told Elora it was better to end it sooner rather than later, but the halla are her province. Poor girl. Our tradition dictates that we honor our fallen friends by reshaping their horns into keepsakes." He motioned the apprentice over to him and said. "Come apprentice, let us begin."

I watched the two of them work, reshaping the curled antlers with techniques I would not have believed had I not seen them with my own eyes. Slowly, bit by bit, the antlers were reshaped and pieced together. When they finally finished, Varathorn set a necklace on the table in front of me. The pendant was two arching points of the halla antlers, strung on braided white thread that was interwoven with more pieces of the antlers. "And it is done." Varathorn declared. "The apprentice did a fine job, I think. Treasure it, for it is the last gift a halla can bequeath." I nodded, took the amulet, and tucked it safely in my pack. I was about to go and search for my companions, until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around in shock, but stopped at the sight of another elven man.

He was an older man, with long wiry gray hair, and a wizened look to him. The tattoos on his face were elegant, swirling lines, forming a rather nice, circular pattern. "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." Said he. " _Andaran atish'an._ My name is Athras. I hope the others have not been too harsh in their treatment of you."

"I don't mind. I understand." I replied.

"That is very generous of you." Said Athras. "Most would assume we are unkind as a rule, and that is not the case...especially not to a Gray Warden. But we have lost much, and it can be easy to forget simple niceties at such a time. I understand you will be searching for the wolves in the Brecillian Forest. I would join you, but Zathrian has...forbidden me."

"Forbidden you?" I echoed.

"I...shouldn't speak too much about this, especially with an outsider. I'm sure you have little interest in my problems." Athras said quickly.

"Please, tell me." I implored. "If there is anything I can do to help..."

"It's odd to talk so freely with a stranger, but...perhaps you can help me." Athras looked about, as if he was afraid someone would overhear, and leaned in to whisper urgently. "My wife Danyla and I both fought the werewolves in the ambush. She was injured so gravely that the curse spread rapidly in her. Zathrian fought hard to ease her pain, but there was little he could do, and though he says that Danyla is dead, he will not let me see her...her body...I am beginning to believe she...became a werewolf, and that it is being kept from me so I do not go chasing after her. If I could just know if Danyla is alive, or what happened to her, then I could be at peace."

"I promise you, I will do what I can to find your wife." I told him.

" _Ma serannas!_ You have my eternal gratitude, Grey Warden. I have an amulet, made by our craftsmen. It's not much, but I'd be happy to give it to you in return for any news." Athras exclaimed. I gave him a clap on the shoulder and a reassuring smile, and he continued on his way. After haggling for a map from Varathorn-which was really just rough tracings from the clan's movement through the woods-I began to formulate a plan in my head.

The map told of an ancient ruin deep within the heart of the forest. It didn't even take a moment for me to piece two and two together. Based on what I was told already, if the werewolves were capable of executing an organized attack on the Dalish camp, I had to assume that these were not simply savage, wild animals. They had to have some manner of a hierarchy. My thoughts immediately resembled them to a pack of Deep Stalkers; one alpha, with the rest of the pack under its command.

And then their was this Witherfang that Zathrian had mentioned. My thoughts immediately assimilated the werewolves and Witherfang as the same problem, but I couldn't be entirely certain. But Zathrian did say the curse originated with Witherfang, so he remained the prime target. I rolled up the map, and went to go collect the others to discuss our plan.  


End file.
